Why This Time?
by baby-rose15
Summary: How Booth and Brennan's relationship evolves, and why it happens this way. A Lovely fluffy fic. Please read and review.
1. Best Friends

**Here we go, the beginning of a new mulitchapter fic for me. I'm settled in school and need a project to keep me entertained in my down time so here it's. A few month's ago a reader asked me to do a multi chapter fic based on my one shot _Why This Time _which can be found in my collection_ Enough for Now_ which you can get to through my profile. **

**For those of you that have read me before I write fluff and that's pretty much it, occasionally angsty but for the most part fluff, and this is no exception. So If your looking for cheery pick me up this is it. **

**One last thing before I begin I don't own Bones they are the property of Fox, Hart Hanson, the writers and the actors that portray our favorite characters. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Best Friends

We've had a really long week the case was difficult on us, trying all the limits of our relationship. The forensic evidence had been limited, frustrating the squints as a whole and then Bones was taking out her frustration with the lack of evidence on me, yelling at me whenever she got the least bit annoyed or frustrated. On my end of things there had been little to no leads and then ones that we had dried up almost instantly. The result was that we were having a difficult time working together, there were mainly terse silence and clipped sentences.

It wasn't until someone had mentioned that the victim's fiancé's best friend was in love with her, and the best friend hated the victim. I'd brought him in for interrogation room, I almost felt bad for the guy I could understand where he was coming from, and that was how I would get him to confess. I made Bones stay in the observation room, the last thing I'd need was her right next to me as I did it, it was going to be hard enough admitting this when I knew she was listening.

I sat next to him on the table while he sat in that chair looking devastated that his best friend and the love of his life was gone. "You were in love with her weren't you?" I asked, in a calm tone I didn't need to scare him. He looked up at me about to deny it, "Listen I know what it's like. To see her every day to have her confide in you, rely on you. Your always thinking that maybe one day soon she'll realize it's you that she's looking for."

The suspect looked up at me tears running out of his eyes nodding, "But then she went and fell in love with someone else, someone that wasn't good enough for her. Someone that wasn't you?" He broke down sobbing telling me that the man wasn't good enough for her that he was going to bring her down, end her dreams, prevent her from being herself, that he couldn't let her be hurt by that man. I left the man in the interrogation room to allow him to cry his heart out before a junior agent could go in and book him.

Now we were sitting at the bar in the founding fathers each nursing a beer, the animosity that had been between the two of us all week had disappeared with the solving of the case. "Booth what did you mean when you told the suspect that you knew what it was like to be in love with his best friend?" She had her head tilted towards me in that way she has, a regal questioning manner, before looking back at her beer afraid she'd pushed too far.

I would answer her though just like I always did though because I was unable to deny her anything. "Just that I know what it's like to be in love with my best friend and not have her know it … I also know how it feels when she's in a relationship with someone else, although I would never kill someone to prevent her from marrying them… Although now that I think about it she probably won't marry anyone. But no matter what I want her to be happy." I spoke to bar, before setting down my beer and looking at her, "Why Bones? Are you in love with your best friend?"

"I'm not sure that I believe in love but I can appreciate the man's dilemma of being jealous of someone dating my best friend." She shrugged, before moving to stand up.

I put my hand on her arm causing her to pause, "Is this a problem you're currently struggling with, or is it something that you have experienced?" I needed to know the answer.

She tilted her head at me with at questioning look, "You tell me, is it problem that you currently struggling with, or is it a past problem." We were silent for a moment just looking at each other, before she shrugged on her coat. "Lets go, I've got a busy day tomorrow, plus we have paper work to do. Take me home?"

I stood following her out of the bar shrugging on my jacket trying to figure out what her answer had meant. Just when I thought I had her figured out she'd do something like that and completely throw me off. I caught up with her placing my on the small of her back escorting her back to the car opening the door for her.

The car ride was silent she was just looking out the window watching the city roll by. I kept stealing glances at her every so often trying to figure out where her head was. She caught me looking once and just smiled before taking up her vigil again.

I pulled up to her building and broke the silence, "Well here we are." I looked at her waiting for her to climb out of the car; I'd given up trying to walk her up she'd always get mad at me telling me that she was capable of taking care of herself.

But tonight she looked over at me and asked, "Do you want to come up for some coffee? Maybe we can some of this paperwork done now, and not have to do it over the weekend." She was smiling; I think she knew that I couldn't say no to her.

"Sure Bones, let's go." I was so sure that she was going to just climb out and tell me she'd see me tomorrow like usual that I was more than happy to go up with her despite the fact that I had an early meeting.

We spent the next two hours drinking coffee and filling out the paperwork that always comes with these cases, occasionally she would ask about something on the forms, or I would comment on the way the squints went about flushing out the forensic evidence. It was comfortable and normal just like always but I couldn't get her last comment at the bar off my mind, was it a problem she was dealing with currently? I certainly hope it was.

The paperwork was wrapped up sitting on her kitchen table waiting for her to bring it in tomorrow, when she walked me to the door. She paused something she never did, she normally just opened the door and ushered me out with a wave. We were standing close together and the door was still closed. I took the chance and stepped closer; as our bodies brushed, I heard her breath hitch.

"Booth…" But she never finished because I kissed her like I've been dreaming about doing for years. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She was stunned momentarily and then she was kissing me back her fingers coming up to thread through my hair.

When we broke I rested my forehead on hers and looked down at her, "What was that?" she questioned.

I smiled, "An answer to your question. I wouldn't want it to come to murder before you knew I wanted to kiss you."

Her fingers still stroking the back of my neck, "Ok, now I know. We wouldn't want it to come to murder now would we?" She reached up and brushed another kiss across my lips, "Now you know it's mutual."

"What do we do now?" I questioned refusing to let her go just yet.

"We figure it out, in a rational and logical manner… for right now that involves you going home and seeing each other at work tomorrow." She answered in her clear scientific manner.

I sighed, not quite what I was hoping for, before nodding. "See you tomorrow." I placed kiss on her cheek before opening the door and walking down the hallway.

Behind me I heard, "Goodnight Booth." Then her door clicked closed. The question is, is this the time that we finally moved forward in our relationship or would we end up going back to the way we were?

* * *

**There's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, I'll have another chapter hopefully in a couple of days.**

**18 days till the season premiere.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Babyrose**


	2. Status Quo

**Before the next chapter begins I just wanted to thank all of you that alerted this and reviewed it just makes me smile every time I get one of those emails. Alright here's chapter 2, and suprise suprise i don't own Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Status Quo

Tomorrow came and went, and so did a whole slew of tomorrows, but it never seemed like were were going to figure anything out in a logical and rational manner, let alone an illogical and irrational manner. I was going to give up I was going to just let the relationship continue as it had been, bumping along between friends and more than friends. The awkward in between world that I grew sick of in college, but wouldn't dare jeopardize our relationship to change the status quo.

Two weeks after I'd kissed her in her apartment, I was about to give up when I decided to focus on that fact that she'd said the feeling was mutual. That could only mean that for this to work out it would have to be in a forward motion we couldn't just stall in the in between realm from freshman year of college. With that revelation to embolden me I snagged my jacket off the back of my chair and headed out into the parking lot.

It was late on a Thursday so the lab should be pretty empty but because we hadn't had a case in a couple of days I knew she would be there if not on platform working on a set of remains from limbo then working on paperwork or her next book in her office. Confidence flooded me that I wouldn't have to do this in front of Angela, or anywhere within squealing distance of the artist.

All of that confidence flooded out of me though when I walked into the lab to see her kiss a man on the cheek, and I could just hear her telling him that he would have a copy of her manuscript by the end of the week. Jealousy coursed through my veins, who was this asshole, why was he getting her manuscript before it was published, and why did he get a kiss on the cheek? I stood in the shadows as the man passed resisting the urge to be petty and trip him, while I got my anger in check. If I went in there, guns' blazing it was sure to end disastrously.

Calm I straightened my tie and adjusted the belt buckle, _it's going to be fine she wants this too I just have to convince her in a logical manner and not be ridiculously jealous_, I repeated to myself the last fifty feet to her office.

The door was still open but she had her back to me as she pulled off her coat, I adjusted a smile on my face before knocking gently on the glass door. She turned surprised at first before a smile spread across her face, "Booth what are you doing here? Do we have a case or did you miss me?"

Judging by the smile, she was happy to see me but I couldn't help probing a little bit. "No case, so maybe I missed you a little bit, you haven't had time to even have lunch with me in the last week." She walked over to her desk and booted up her computer before turning back to me. "I just ran into… dam I forgot his name already but he just said that he'd dropped you off from dinner and that you were back here…" I trailed off not sure where to go from here.

Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice my lack of a point that was covering up the jealousy, "Oh that was Mark the publicist that replaced Ellen a couple of years ago. He took me out to tell me about the advance my next book is getting and to bug me about the manuscript for the one after that." Relief flooded through me no threat from the nerdy guy she'd been with. "I'm glad you're here it's nice to see you." She smiled that adorable smile she has when she's content.

I walked over to her side of the desk and leaned against it. "I have a few things I need to just wrap up but then we could go for pie or something?" she said turning to the computer and opening up a few documents.

I straightened my tie, "Actually Bones there's something I wanted to talk to you about really quickly." She wasn't really paying attention instead focused on something in her email, "It's about the status quo of our relationship."

That caught her attention rather quickly she turned around and looked at me, "What about the status of our relationship?" Her face carried a rather puzzled and slightly angry look.

"Well a couple of weeks ago you said that we needed to proceeded in a logical and rational manner, and well instead of proceeding in any manner what so ever we've been in limbo the last couple of weeks. And well I was just wondering if there was something that needed to change or you wanted to talk about or were waiting for… I don't know I just hate the waiting."

She sat in the chair for a minute just looking at me before a small chuckle rolled out of her, I love her laugh and normally I do anything I can to hear the happiness spill out of her. But right now was not one of those times that I expected such a thing. I looked at her shocked how could she be laughing right now. "Bones…"

"Calm down Booth," she sighed, "I just thought that it would have been oblivious I was waiting for you to make the first move forward so that I was positive about what was happening with the line."

"What the hell are you talking about, what line?" I demanded almost angry that all of my concern from the last week was over a line that I hadn't known was in the way.

She smiled, "The one that we've always said existed between partners that prevented them from being romantically involved… The one you drew after Epps nearly killed Cam." She implored after I gave her a confused look.

That stupid line was the one thing that had basically given me an ulcer the last two weeks worrying that there was some sort of problem in the way of our relationship. "That stupid thing. Do you have an eraser so that I can remove what were possibly the dumbest words I ever told you?" More laughter came out of her as she turned and opened her desk drawer, "Do you know how much I've been worrying about this, I've been making myself sick wondering what was going on in your head." I told her.

She'd stood up now and had walked over to me coming to stand in between my legs, holding a little pink eraser in her hands. "Here you go. If I'd known there were this many problems I would have bought you an eraser years ago." The laughter was still playing on her lips.

I snatched the eraser from her hand setting it on the desk behind me before pulling her to me, slamming her whole body solidly into mine as she came up to wrap her arms around my head, "Line's gone then?" She questioned.

"Who would have guessed it Bones is a comedian," I whisper bringing her lips to mine for a heated kiss. For several minutes, the kiss continued before she pulled back.

"Ok you need to go sit on the couch quietly or I won't get these forms done and they have to get done tonight. As soon as they're done you can kiss me properly." She backed away and dismissed with a wave of her hand towards the couch.

"You promise?" I asked with a small smile, tugging on the corners of my lips.

"Of course I do, now go" she waved at the couch again. I walked over taking off my coat and tie and laying them on the back before stretching out on her couch closing my eyes to pass the time.

The next thing I remember is her kissing me lightly on the lips, "Wake up Booth, it's nearly two you need to go home."

I groaned, "What about pie?" before I sat up.

"We can get pie another time; the diner always has it so I don't think were in danger of missing out." She walked over to her desk and began packing up her things

My mind finally caught up with my body, "It's two already? How did that happen weren't you only going to do a few things before calling it a night?"

"I did," she answered simply, "they just took longer than I thought they would.' She pulled on her jacket. "You ready?"

"Hang on not so fast?"

"What's fast Booth, I believe I'm going at a perfectly leisurely rate, for two in the morning."

I chuckled, "What about getting to kiss you properly?"

"Oh well I figured you could take me home and kiss me properly goodnight. If that's amenable to you?"

"Yeah that's fine I guess. But that still doesn't answer what we're doing about our relationship beyond tonight." I stood pulling on my jacket. "How would you like to proceed in a logical and rational manner?"

We were walking out of the lab now side by side hands brushing, when her hand slid into mine lacing her fingers with mine. I wasn't expecting her to be the first one to do it, but it felt so comfortable and right. "Well logically we should go on a date, yes? That is the next step most relationships take."

"Your right Bones, that's the next logical step." I squeezed her hand in reassurance, "How about on Saturday you come over and I'll make us dinner and then we can watch a movie?"

We'd reached the car so she waited until we were both inside to answer me, "But Booth we've down that tons of times how will it be any different?"

As we rolled out of the parking lot and to the dark streets of D.C., "That's exactly my point; it's something comfortable, that we already know we like doing together. There won't be any added pressure, to be something we're not. And it will be different."

She scoffed a little, "Oh yeah, how so?"

I looked at her with a grin, "I'll be able to kiss you. Besides did you have a better idea?"

"Well there's the annual Jeffersonian Ball thing coming up and I was hoping that you would be my date?" she said vary quickly showing the nerves at asking me to do something that she knew I would do any ways.

"I would love to be your date, but why don't we do both the balls not until next Friday if I'm remembering right, and this way we get to have more dates."

"Yes that's a rational idea.' She nodded her head. As I pulled, up to her building and slid the car into park.

I walked her up to her apartment, the first time in six years she hasn't fought me on it. We now stood at the door. "Well do you want to come in?" she jangled her keys nervously.

"Bones…" I breathed crowding her up against the wall, "you and I both know that if I come in I won't be leaving tonight and for now I want to take things slow so I'm going to kiss you goodnight in the hallway here and then go home, and dream about seeing you tomorrow ok?"

There wasn't any space between us as she nodded her head and closed the distance between our lips and I finally got to properly kiss her goodnight.

* * *

**Well there it is, more to come soon. **

**Babyrose**


	3. Dragonflies

**Here it is chapter 3. Way over due, but it's here so that will have to do. Hopefully there's enough fluff in here to make it up to you. This chapter is from Brennan's point of view.**

**I still don't own bones, but i would like you to enjoy Dragonflies.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Dragonflies

Moths, caterpillars, bees … what was it flying around in my stomach … to describe the feeling of nervousness that was pervading my actions. I walked up to the door and just stood looking at it for a moment. Why were we doing this? Maybe we should have gone out the first time. Maybe we shouldn't do this at all.

I raised my hand to knock; we were just having dinner and watching a movie nothing big. This exactly why he wanted to start with this, to be logical and rational and start with something that was comfortable for both of us, before we tried to do new things. I took a deep breath trying to settle the … dragonflies … and knocked. The door opened and there he was smiling, "Hey Bones." With those two words, the dragonflies disappeared.

"Hi Booth," I smiled with the ease and confidence that I normally had when talking to him, he steps aside ushering me into the apartment and I follow his lead. I start to take of my coat when I realize that he's already behind me pulling it down my arms. I can feel him directly behind me his cologne enveloping me for just a moment and he places a kiss on my neck before turning away and hanging up the coat. The dragonflies came back. Desperately trying to control my nerves, I take a deep breath. "Booth dinner smells amazing, what did you make?"

His grin is infectious as he tells me, "Cheese ravioli with white wine cream sauce and I grilled eggplant for you and chicken for me. Sound good?" I nod my head following him into the kitchen. "Great, it won't be ready for a few minutes do you want some wine to start with or something else to drink?"

"Wine's fine" I manage to say, I don't know why but I'm so nervous. I've eaten here with him on multiple occasions, and on multiple occasions, he's gone out of his way to make sure that he had a vegetarian version for me.

He must of sensed my nerves because when he handed me the glass he studied me briefly before asking me, "Bones what's wrong, you look bothered."

I set down the glass and looked at him where he was standing staring at me stirring the sauce. "I don't know, I appear to have a case of dragonflies." I smiled sadly, but Booth started to chuckle and a huge smile spread across his face. Aghast, how could he laugh at me, I swatted his arm with the towel that was sitting next to my hand. "Booth what's so funny?"

He left the stove and came to stand in front of me caging me into the counter with his hands on either side of me and his face inches from mine. "It's butterflies Bones… you have a case of butterflies, although I like the notion of dragonflies." Then he kissed me lightly on the lips and I couldn't help myself a brought one hand up and stroked his cheek. He pulled back a little and rested his forehead on mine. "Relax Bones; it's going to be fine. Drink your wine and we'll eat dinner and watch a movie just like normal, and all your dragonflies will fly away."

"Promise?" I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips lightly.

He turned and went to get the plates out of the cupboard, "Promise Bones, promise. Let's eat." He said and started ladling ravioli onto the plates as I got the silverware out and set the table for the two of us, I couldn't help but smile I couldn't remember why I'd been nervous in the first place. We spent the rest of dinner eating, laughing, and talking, just like we always did, and I was reminded why we were doing this in the first place.

I started to clear the plates and run the hot water so that I could do the dishes, when he caught me around the waist. "What do you think you're doing?" he said spinning me around.

"The dishes. You made dinner, I'm doing the dishes." I stated, that's the way we always do it, it doesn't matter whose house were at.

"Not tonight you're not. Tonight we're having a date leave the dishes for later." He said standing up but not removing his hands from my waist.

"Booth you said this would be just like normal, and I'm not leaving you dishes to do at a later time, I'm doing them now." I answered stubbornly looking up into his grinning eyes, this was a two way street, that would be the only way I could do this.

He stared down at me for a moment before before he released my waist and grabbed the towel and threw it at me. "Fine Bones you win. I'll wash though and you dry."

I smiled, "See that wasn't so hard." Taking the first plate, he passed me. We did the dishes next to each other, it was such a domestic scene one I'd never seen myself in before now and was surprised to find that I rather liked it.

I was putting away the last pot when I felt a splash of warm water on my back, I turned to see him standing there whistling in a classic _I didn't do it _pose. I chuckle spilled from my lips as I turned throwing the wet towel at him and the splashing with him with water from the running facet. His loud happy laughter came rolling out, "Bones I'm going to get you." He said grabbing the spray facet and aiming it in my direction.

I turned to run but wasn't fast enough as the spray hit the front of my shirt and then all down the back but I wasn't going to stop. I'd barely made it into the living room when he caught me spinning me down onto the couch and landing on top of me.

We were eye-to-eye, nose-to-nose, chest-to-chest, pelvis-to-pelvis and a tangle of legs on the couch. He was bracing himself with his hands to keep some of his weight off me but his solid weight on top of me felt good. He started to close the distance between our lips pausing only to say, "God your beautiful when you laugh." Before his lips were on mine.

They were soft and teasing at first, gently like he was getting the layout before they moved to my jaw line and then down my neck. I tilted my head in response, lacing my fingers into his hair holding him in place as he ran his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot. I could feel one of his hands coming up to cup my breast before he hit a particularly wet patch of my shirt and pulled back suddenly. "Jesus, Bones your shirt is soaking." He said getting off the couch.

"Well whose fault is that?" I asked sitting up and looking at his retreating back. "Where are you going?"

He stopped and looked back at me, "To get you some dry clothes, so that we can watch the movie… come on I don't want you to catch a cold."

I stood to follow him a little confused two seconds ago I was fairly certain that we weren't going to get to the movie tonight, but apparently he had other plans. "Well I was thinking that you could just take off the wet clothes." I stated a little bluntly.

He stopped suddenly and I ran into his back. I heard him let out a deep breath and then continue into his room and start rummaging through the doors. Under his breath, I heard him say, "God knows I want to." He stood holding a pair of sweats I'd seen him wear on multiple occasions and a long sleeve tee that had his name embroider on the left side. "I would love too but tonight we're going to watch the movie, and in order to do that I can't have you sitting around in wet clothes." He handed me the clothes and started out of the room. "Change into those and throw your clothes in the dryer while I start the movie." And he walked out, I smiled to myself, at least I was getting to him as much as he was getting to me.

I pulled off my wet shirt and slid my jeans down my legs before pulling the shirt and pants on, pausing only to inhale the scent that accompanied them, pure Booth it was like being wrapped up in his arms constantly. I opened the door and went into his laundry room tossing my clothes in the dryer and setting the cycle before I wandered out into the living room. "So what movie are we watching?" I asked, his breathing hitched. "What?" I asked puzzled at his reaction.

He shook his head briefly, "Nothing, nothing… it's just you look amazing in my clothes."

I laughed, "Booth, don't be ridiculous these are huge on me, I'm positive that they're not flattering."

He smirked, "Quite the contrary Bones." He extended his hand to me ushering me over to couch. "Now for our movie watching pleasure tonight we have popcorn, twizzlers, and chocolate covered pretzels to eat and there is ice cream in the freezer, and we have water, more wine, beer, and pop if you need something to drink."

I walked round the coffee table and took a seat on the couch curling my legs under me. "I think I'm good." I told his back as he walked to get the lights. "What are we watching?" I asked again.

He sat down on the couch next to me and pressed play on the remote, "It's a surprise Bones" he said as the opening credits began to play. Setting down the remote, he wrapped one arm round my waist and pulled me next to him. Normally I'm not one to snuggle but it was comfortable so I laid my head down on his chest and reached for his free hand tangling our fingers together, and the main title came up on the screen, _Treasure of the Sierra Madre_.

I remember watching the first part of the film, but at some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up to the credits rolling. I sat up looking at the clock, a little after one, and then at Booth, asleep. I stood clearing the food from the table and putting it away in the kitchen before going back in and turning off the movie and switching on the lamp that was sitting on the end table. "Booth" I whispered quietly, no response, "Booth" a little louder, a small shift. "Booth" followed by a light kiss on the lips.

His eyes fluttered open, "Bones" he practically groaned.

"Come on you need to sleep in your bed and I should get home." I told him standing to get my shoes and purse; I'd get my clothes another time.

He blinked wearily, "What time is it?" he asked.

"A little after one." I told him.

"Bones, it's too late for you to go home. Stay here, sleep in my bed I'll sleep on the couch." He told me standing, "Let me just change."

I shook my head, "No, Booth. I'm just going to go home you sleep in your bed the couch will kill your back."

He walked over to me, took my purse off my shoulder, and set my keys in the bowl full of his keys, before wrapping his arms around me holding me close to his body. "I insist that you stay here."

I relaxed into his body I was way too tired to fight him on this, "Fine I'll stay, but on one condition." I got a non-committal _um_ from him in response. "You sleep in your bed with me."

"Well you drive a hard bargain Bones, but I guess I'll have to agree." He kissed the top of my head, before flipping the lock on the door behind me and grabbing my hand and pulling me into the room behind him.

I slipped under the covers on the right side of the bed relishing in the fact that the bed just like the clothes smelled just like him. He stripped off his shirt and jeans before pulling on another pair of sweats and sliding into the bed next to me. He hit the lights and then sidled up next to me and wrapped one arm around my waist. "Goodnight Bones." He brushed a kiss on the nape of my neck, and then we both drifted back to sleep.

Shafts of sunlight woke me the next morning; I couldn't remember the last time I'd woken up without an alarm clock. My head was settled on his chest one arm wrapping possessively around his waist, our legs were tangled, and he had one arm wrapped around my back stroking the skin that was exposed from the shirt riding up. It wasn't the first time we'd woke up in a shared bed like this but it was the first time we could really enjoy it.

I knew he was awake but was content to stay there a little longer, so I squiggled a little closer. I don't know how long we dozed there in the warmth of the sunlight but it was pleasant. Eventually his stomach started to grumble and I had to laugh, leave it to Booth's stomach to ruin a perfect moment. I rotated my head so I could look at him. "We should get up."

"Bones, we can stay a little longer, it's barely after ten." I couldn't believe I'd slept that long I haven't slept after ten since before my parents left. My train of thought was interrupted by yet another grumble from his stomach.

"We could, but apparently you're starving, and I have work to get done on my book today." I said sitting up, feeling the loss of his body.

"Fine, but at least let me buy you breakfast first."

I pretended to think about it for a split second, "That would be acceptable."

So we got dressed, me in the clothes from last night that were dry and him in jeans and a t-shirt. He managed to find me a toothbrush, which he said to leave next to his, and fixed my makeup to the best of my abilities before he ushered me out the door.

We stood in the elevator riding down when he looked at me, "So Bones how are your dragonflies doing?"

I smiled, "Gone." Blissfully gone.

* * *

**Well.... what'd ya think? Fluffy hun?**

**Let me know**

**Baby rose**


	4. Down Right Ravishing

**Sorry for the delay on posting this it's been a long couple of weeks. But because I have the next week off i'm going to work on this for you lovely readers. Any way so here is chapter 4, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Down Right Ravishing

"Brennan what are you wearing to the Gala on Friday? It's black tie right?" Angela asked me with out looking up from her sketch pad.

"Hum… oh I was thinking something I already have probably that black gown we bought a few years ago why?"

She looked up at me, "Bren, come on! When was the last time you brought a new dress?"

"That black one because it's the last time you dragged me out to do it. Why?"

"That settles it we're going shopping tonight, no excuses. You have to look stunning for who ever your mystery date is this time." She said as she walked to the door.

"Oh, I'm going with Booth." I said not realizing the words coming out of my mouth until I registered the look on her face. We hadn't talked about how we were going to tell the lab yet.

"Oh really." Angela got a mischevious smile before tossing her hair behind her shoulder and standing up straighter. "Well in that case we better get started now." She walked out the door just as Cam walked by, "Cam grab your stuff we have to go dress shopping for Brennan right now."

Cam stopped giving Angela a puzzled look, "Surely this can wait at least three more hours it's only two."

"There's nothing going on here," Angela gestured to the entire lab where people were chatting lazily not really working. Minus Wendall, who was on the platform with a set of remains. "Brennan needs a new dress for the gala, ball, whatever it is… _She's going with Booth_." She dropped the volume for the last part pratically hissing it.

Cam smiled and looked around Angela at me watching them, and this ridiculous exchange. "I see. Let me just grab my things." And she walked away.

I gave an audible groan, so much for Cam installing some sanity to this place. Angela whirled around and point a finger at me, "You get your stuff we're leaving in five, no arguments." With that she went to her office to get her things.

_Well there goes a productive afternoon._ I thought to myself turning back to my computer, knowing it was fruitless to fight with Angela over this. I sent Booth a quick email.

Booth,

I can't do dinner tonight. Angela is forcing me to go dress shopping. How about that pie I promised you last week though?

Bones

I sent the message and powered off the computer collecting my coat and purse hitting the lights on the way out of the office. "Wendall, feel free to stay as long as you need, I expect that report on my desk by Friday morning." I told him.

Just as I finished Angela and Cam walked up on either side of me. "Alright lets go get you a dress, and forget stunning because you my friend need to look down right ravishing if your going to this shindig with Booth.

I groaned internally again, it was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

I smoothed my hands over my dress as I walked into the bathroom, an picked up the mascara and swiped a final coat onto my lashes before adding one last coat of lip gloss and pulled back to look at myself as I slid the earrings into place. Angela was right the new dress was worth it.

I heard a knock on the door, and smiled to myself Booth was here. I walked to the door and opened it to find him standing there in a tux holding a bouquet of daffodils. "Hi Booth, come in I need to grab my shoes and coat." I turned walking into kitchen pulling out a vase and filling it with water for the flowers. I turned around and walked over to the table to see him still standing in the door way watching me. "Booth what are you doing?" I said setting down the vase on the table and walking towards the door. "Come inside."

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, I walked over to him taking the flowers from him. "What's wrong?" I gave him a puzzled look, he was so rarely silent.

"Um… it's nothing, just… Wow." He suttered as I slipped the flowers into the vase. "Bones you're breath taking in that dress… I mean wow."

"So you like it?" I said turning in spot for him, allowing the skirt to flair out around my calves, knowing that the midnight blue material made my skin look even paler. His eyes were caught by my back that the dress left mostly exposed.

"Do I like it?" he choked out in disbelief, and strode across the room laying one hand on the my very exposed back and the other on my neck crushing his lips to mine. My body reacted instantly to his, the need and want of four years of partnership and one week of dating crushing down on me. He released my lips and growled, "I like it so much at I don't want anyone else to see it tonight." Before he began to rain kisses along my jaw.

I knew if this went on much longer he was going to get his wish. "Booth… we have to go… I'm presenting some sort of award…" I moaned a little as he hit a particularly good spot.

"They'll figure it out…" he whispered into my ear as one of his hands came up to cup my breast, now it was his turn to groan, I wasn't wearing a bra.

I stepped back taking a deep breath, trying to clear my thoughts. "That's exactly what I'm worried about I told Angela, who then told everyone else that we're going together."

"Oh shit… ok we can't have them think that we blew them off to have sex before they know that we're together." He took a deep breath and then ran his hand down the front of his shirt, "Just one more thing." He stepped up to me and placed a slow loving kiss on my lips, when he pulled back he smiled down at me, "you look absolutely stunning Bones, you're down right ravishing."

I couldn't help but laugh, "that was Angela's goal I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that she was successful. Let me just go get my shoe's."

We were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel where the gala was being held when I turned to him, he was looking a little fidgety in his seat looking up at the building. I wanted to ask him what we were going to do about the lab staff but clearly he was bothered by something, "Booth what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bones, I'm fine. Let's go inside." He reached for the door handle to open the door.

I laid a hand on his arm. "Booth don't lie to me you're all fidgety which means your nervous. What's wrong?"

He huffed out a breath, "Are we going to tell the squints that we're dating or are we going to just let them figure it out for themselves? Plus I'm not a huge fan of wearing a tux."

Well at least we're on the same page. "Thank God…" I sighed he looked at me "Were on the same page…" I answered his questioning look. "What do you want to do? … Do you want to tell them… or keep it secret?"

It was his turn to look at me and sighed, "I don't know" he took my hand and looked out the building at the crowds pouring in.

We stared out the a window for a few moments before and idea that came to me, "Well rationally our friends, the squints, are a collection of scientists. They're trained to observe an experiment, and come to a rational conclusion from the results they observe."

"Bones…"

"Let me finish… If they don't know that they are observing an experiment, they're far less likely to make any conclusions."

"Are you saying that we should let them figure it out for themselves… and count on their social ineptitude to miss the point." He deciphered.

"Yes… it's risky and we'll probably have to answer questions later. But yes if we don't tell them tonight they'll probably think that we're just being our normal selves but at a party. Angela and Cam knew we were going together, which means that Sweets and Hodgins know but we've been to these functions before as partners." I looked at him. "They'll most likely assume that the status quo hasn't changed. Which should mean that we'll avoid questions tonight."

"I like it… Although I don't know how long it will last given that Angela is your best friend, and Cam isn't exactly socially awkward, and Sweets is twelve but he's good at his job. We'll have to count on Hodgins to slow them down. But for tonight it should keep them off our backs."

We sat for a few moments longer, "Ok lets do this." He hopped out of the car and came round to open the door for me. I'm climbed out and took the arm he offered me. He smiled, "This is going to fine."

I smiled back, "Just fine." And we walked into the building.

We'd been seated at the table for less than five minutes for when Angela and the rest of the squints descend on us. "Bren! What did I tell you that dress is simply ravishing." She turned to Booth as she took her seat across the table from me, "Isn't she just down right ravishing tonight Booth," she siad in her best conspiratorial tone, Cam just chuckled.

Booth squeezed my knee under the table, "She looks stunning Angela, you did a good job picking out the dress."

Dinner went by smoothly I presented an award to some donor for their gracious donations to the Jefersionian was asked to sign about two dozen of my books before Booth pulled me onto the floor. "It's not fair for you to wear this dress and then not dance with me for two hours," he growled into my ear.

I looked up and smiled, "How's your night been? It can't have been two bad as much as you protest about the squints you actually like them."

"Oh not so bad. Hodgins told a bunch of jokes involving bugs and dirt which I didn't understand, and Cam told a few stories from when we were younger which were embarassing but you didn't hear them so all is well. Now I'm dancing with the most beautiful women in the room. Half the guys are plotting to steal you away and the other half are trying to get figure out how I got so lucky. And Angela is whispering to Cam about something, presumable about us and I just don't care because we're dancing."

I smacked him on the arm lightly, "You've been drinking haven't you?"

"I had a glass of whiskey while you talked up donors, but mostly I'm just tired it was a long week. And I'm glad that your dancing with me."

The song changed and I laid my head on his shoulder, "Well I'm glad that I'm dancing with you. How much longer do you think we have to stay?"

"Well I already danced with Cam and Angela and you've danced with Hodgins and Sweets plus half the donors in the room. So I want two more songs with you on this floor and then I want to take you home and I want to take this dress off you, and make love to you."

I turned my head so that I was looking at him, "I'm holding you to that."

An hour later the door to my apartment clicked closed and he flipped the lock as I slipped off my coat, and set my purse down on the table. I was admiring the flowers he'd brought when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me placing kisses on my shoulder. And kissing the straps of my dress off my shoulders allowing the dress to float to the ground. "Down right ravishing Bones."

* * *

**Alright tell me what you think, and i'll get on with the rest of the story**

**Babyrose**


	5. They're Caught

**Not having any homework allows my muse to work rather rapidly. So I have a present for all of you on my birthday which is all backward so you should probably review, not that you have to. I personally think that is pretty funny. But that's my own opinion. I still don't own the show but my parents are giving me presents later so will see although i'm only counting on season 4 on dvd. **

**Read on and I hope you laugh.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – They're Caught

**Hodgins**

"Ange, have you noticed Booth and Brennan acting weird lately?" I asked. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something different about the two of them in the last few months. So I was the most observant person's room in the lab asking if she'd noticed something.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack. They're acting like they always act." She raised her hand and made quotations "_they're just partners._" She sighed, "Which is just bullshit they've never been just partners."

"Well that's what I'm talking about. They're acting even less like just partners then they were before." I kept pressing her Angela had to have noticed something, if I was.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well Brennan hasn't driven herself to work in weeks, at all. Normally once in a while she would drive, but i haven't seen her car in months. And I know that normally they touch each other but it just seems less like we're partners and good friends touching than we're sleeping together and love each other touches."

"Well they went to that gala thing together months ago and they were a little couply then but I don't think that I've noticed anything out of the norm beside that." She looked out into the lab were Booth had just walked in and was talking to Brennan. Booth reached up to and brushed a strand of Brennan's hair that escaped her bun behind her ear, Angela stood up. "…but now that you mention it…" Brennan smiled at Booth laughing at something he'd told her before snapping off her gloves and they walked into Brennan's office Booth's hand on the small of her back.

Angela snapped round to me and frowned. "I think that Brennan's holding out on me… go away I need to formulate a plan. I'll let you know if I find something out." She waved her hands at me in a motion meant to send me away so I left knowing that Angela was on the case now.

I was sitting at my station going over the soil samples from the current case, when she came out of her office heading for the autopsy room. She stopped in front of Brennan's office to clearly see Brennan and Booth sitting next to each other on her couch filling out paperwork. Booth had a hand on the back on Brennan's neck as he leaned over to look at something. Angela huffed out a strangled "Brennan…." Before she continued on to the autopsy room.

* * *

**Angela**

Two hours after Hodgins had come into my office questioning the status of Booth and Brennan's relationship Brennan was finally alone in her office. "Hey Sweetie!" I said with mock enthusiasm. I'm going to learn something today.

"Hey Ange," she said without looking up from her paperwork. I just stood there waiting for her to actually acknowledge me, finally she looked up. "Can I help you Ange?"

"Yeah I was just wondering if you would go out with me tonight?" I asked, hoping she said no.

"I can't Ange I have plans." _Victory._

"What about tomorrow, or even next week? We haven't been out in ages."

"I don't know Ange I've been really busy lately, we could probably grab lunch at some point?" She said noncommittally.

"Never mind," I mocked sighed "Well can we talk now?..."

"Yeah sure what do you want talk about Ange?" She said finally settling down and looking at me.

"Well I was wondering if there was anything new in your life that you hadn't told me about…" I probed

She made a face as if she was contemplating, sticking out her bottom lip, and wrinkling her brow, before answering. "Nothing I can think of…" she shook her head." Ange you have something in mind you want information on just ask."

I took the opening, "Well is there anything different between you and Booth. Since that gala a couple of months ago something's been just a little bit different." I stated.

She paused for a few seconds before she she let out her shocked laugh, "Ange seriously not this again. Booth and I are just partners. Just partners that's all."

The pause told me everything I needed to know, the rest was going to be up to Sweets. "Alright Sweetie I guess I believe you." I gave her a meaningful look, "Besides you'd tell me if something was happening."

I got a non-committal "yeah" from Brennan who'd already turned back to the paperwork on her desk. Oh, this was going to be so easy.

* * *

**Cam**

"Dr. Sweets," I spoke into the phone.

"Dr. Saroyan, I'm surprised you're calling normally you just showed up demanding I do something." He answered

"Well this time I'm not calling about anything relating to our staff but rather your patients." I heard a small intake on the other side of the line; a small smile graced my face.

"You mean Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan right?" He asked

"Yes I do. Are you interested?"

"Well currently I'm wishing you had just showed up in my office. But yes I'm interested." He answered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Angela and Hodgins have a theory that Booth and Brennan are dating secretly since the gala, and I'm inclined to agree." A deep intake on the other end of the line. "I take it that you'll be bringing it up in your next counseling session?"

"Yes, most definitely. Thank you Dr. Saroyan." He answered; I could hear a pen scribbling furiously in the background.

"Sweets." I receive a distracted um. "I expect to hear everything you learn in your session or I'll be sticking Angela on you. Who's already upset that Hodgins picked up on it before her." I threatened.

"Cam, you really think that I wouldn't have told you." I could hear him smiling on the other side.

"Glad to hear it Sweets. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone, smiling to myself. Leave it up to Angela to concoct a plan to get something out of Booth and Brennan without ever getting them to admit anything.

* * *

**Sweets**

Cam had called me yesterday with the suspicion that Booth and Brennan had been secretly dating for, I flipped the calendar back to the month with the gala marked down, _Jesus_ over four months now. Well they were coming in today and it was my turn to probe, their bickering was coming down the hallway, I smirked to myself and opened their folder today was going to be fun. The door opened, and in walked Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth both smiling despite whatever they were bickering about.

"Hey Sweets." Booth said cordially.

"Good Afternoon," Brennan said with a smile.

"Hey guys, you're in a good mood today."

"Well we solved a case in under an hour today and its Friday so it's a good day." Booth answered.

"Glad to hear it. Well today I wanted to talk about your surrogate relationship and how it's affecting your romantic lives." My statement brought an instant reaction from both of them. Booth's affable mood disappeared instantly he got on edge leaning forward in his typical intimidation stance. Brennan's smile fell and she folded her arms across her chest in a defensive gesture.

"Dr. Sweets, what are you implying?" She asked.

"Well you agreed with me years ago that you have a surrogate relationship and it affects your romantic relationship with others. So I was just wondering how things were going as far as I know neither of you have a relationship in years at least not a long one."

Booth seemed too relaxed a little and leaned back in the chair, "See Sweets that's where you're wrong. I'm currently dating someone right now and have been for a while." I wasn't willing to let this go with just that answer so I turned to Brennan.

She beat me to it though. "I also have been seeing someone romantically for a few months now." Oh, this was quite a cover up; they'd been working on this story. Let's see how far they'd planned it out.

"I see. Well how come no one at the lab has met these romantic partners, given that we go out as a group on numerous occasions and you both work long hours and in the past have met date at work or somewhere convently close to work like the diner or the Founding Fathers, you would assume that eventually one of us would have met these partners if you've been seeing them for several months."

"Sweets, this is all guess work there would be no guarantee that anyone at the lab would have met them. Besides, I have met Booth's girlfriend, but he has not met my romantic partner because he runs background checks and shows up on dates when he knows about them. I have however told him about my romantic partner."

"Jeeze Bones… why can't you say boyfriend does it have to be _romantic partner_ every time?"

"Well Booth that's what he is a romantic partner, not a boyfriend, would you rather I called him a sexual liason?" She said looking at him.

"Whatever Bones…" He said looking back at me. "We done here Sweets." I wasn't a question but I treated it as such.

"No actually I was wondering why Angela didn't know that Dr. Brennan was dating?"

"Sounds like we're done, thank you Dr. Sweets have a lovely weekend." Brennan said standing and turning to the door.

Booth stood and followed. "Have a good weekend Sweets." And the door clicked closed behind him. Oh they were so caught.

I picked up the phone and dialed the lab. "Saroyan." She answered.

"Dr. Saroyan, its Dr. Sweets."

"Sweets, your calling early isn't their session an hour?" she asked.

"It is but they left rather abruptly after a short discussion." I heard laughter on the other end.

"They're caught?"

"You have no idea." I smiled.

* * *

**Booth**

"Romantic Partner, sexual liason… Bones really?" I moaned as she closed the door to the SUV.

"Well not you Booth clearly you're not just my romantic partner or sexual liason, however your reaction was predictable and I can only hope that it helped to throw Sweets off we need to be more careful Angela was asking questions yesterday."

I had to give her credit, she was right they were too close. "Well they're going to find out sooner or later maybe we should just tell them."

She wrinkled her brow, "Not yet. They're just speculating they have no hard evidence, they're formulating hypotheses. I like what we have now; it's free of Angela's squealing and questioning. I say we wait until they've proved an hypothesis."

I chuckled a little taking her hand in mine, "Leave it to you to make this into an experiment." I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Well I'm a scientist. Come on let's get some dinner and then you can take me home and I'll prove to you why you're not just my sexual liason."

"Ok Bones, Ok." I put the car in drive and pulled away.

* * *

**Hodgins**

It's been two months since I'd gone to Angela with my suspicions, and she'd done her best. Getting Brennan to dodge her questions and Cam to get Sweets to question them. But all we had was suspicion because all of the sudden they'd become very clinical only discussing cases, never going out after the cases. It was all so… awkward.

But that was behind us now because Booth was missing and Brennan had been fighting tears all day long. Cam was hovering behind me; Sweets and Angela were in Brennan's office pouring over tax returns from our suspect trying to decide where they might be.

Simultaneously I determined where he was as Sweets stood saying that they knew where he was. Angela was dialing the FBI as we all rushed out to car. Too many times one of them had been taken we were all going. Brennan climbed into her SUV and the rest of us piled in behind her.

Twenty agonizing moments later, we pulled into the parking lot of an abandon building. Despite the fact that Brennan had broken every law possible getting here, the FBI was already there. The advantage of sirens.

Dr. B didn't waste any time she was out of the car as soon as she'd turned the engine off, hurtling towards the nearest agent, who apparently been anticipating her. "Dr. Brennan, he's inside. We've apprehended the suspect." She was already moving ahead of him. "He's being checked over by paramedics." He called to her, before looking back at the rest of us. "He's asking for her." I nodded forging ahead with Cam, Angela, and Sweets.

We got into the building in time to see him sitting on a gurney as a paramedic checked him over. Brennan was already running towards him. We walked towards them and stopped when Brennan wrapped her arms around him and she pulled him close releasing him moments later to kiss him. Not a light kiss but a thank god you're alive kiss. "Don't you ever do that to me again." She exclaimed when they broke.

He chuckled "I love you to Bones."

She smacked him lightly, "You know I love you." She ran her hand over his face. "Thank god you're ok." She stated before kissing him lightly and before resting her forehead on his, looking at him.

Angela was the first to break the silence, "Um… guys I hate to intrude, Booth we're glad you're ok but you think you might want to fill us in here."

We didn't get any answers right then but hours later we were sitting up in loft above the lab. Booth and Brennan were sitting next to each other that the conference table holding hands, and we were all sitting around them. "So you're dating?" I asked unsure of how to start this conversation that we've all imagined since they started working together.

Booth nodded. "For how long Seeley?" Cam asked

"Since the gala right? I knew that dress was perfect!" Angela exclaimed.

Brennan answered; "Actually since…" she looked at Booth, "the case where the best friend killed the fiancé because he wasn't good enough."

"I'll be right back," I ran down to my station I had the perfect something for this occasion.

Above I heard Sweets ask, "So you've been dating for seven months, and we didn't figure it out until now?"

"Apparently" Brennan answered as I climbed the stairs. Silence settled over the loft as I entered.

I set the tray down on the table and popped the cork. "Hodgins' buddy what is this?" Booth asked as I poured the champagne into the beakers.

I passed them out. "A toast." I looked at Booth and Brennan.

"Dr. Hodgins why are you keeping champagne at your station?" Cam asked.

"For occasions just like this." I answered before turning to Booth and Brennan rasing my glass."Finally."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Angela tapped her beaker with mine, "Finally." The rest followed behind, and then there was laughter.

Angela smiled between sips and said, "Ok since you've been holding out on us for seven months we get a kiss." She waggled her eyebrows and surprisingly Brennan agreed.

"Ok" and she kissed Booth.

* * *

**I mentioned it was my birthday, I'm a whole twenty years old today, so you could give a me the present of a review.**

**Did I make you laugh?  
**

**Babyrose**


	6. Second Mom

**Before I begin I just want to thank you all from the reviews and the birthday wishes and that I loved the last episode. Here is chapter 6 it actually turned out way different than I'd planned but I think it's better that way because it develops the story better. Of course this is unbelievably fluffy like the rest of this story, and it's set a few months in the beyond the last chapter.**

**Suprise I don't own _Bones_, or _Danny Phantom_ for that matter. **

* * *

Chapter 6 – Second Mom

"Hey Bones," He smiled at me as I opened the door; he was supposedly here for dinner. But something about his stance told me he was hiding something.

I leaned over and kissed him, "Hi Booth." I settled back on my heels and looked at him, "Alright what are you hiding?" I said settling my hands on my hips.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" He smiled and I just tilted my head and crossed my arms looking at him, "Ok, Ok I have to ask you a fav…"

"Hi, Bones." A mop of curly blond hair appeared behind him and then pushed past into the apartment.

"Hi Parker…" I watched him disappear into the bathroom, normally I got some warning before the ten year invaded my apartment, not that I minded but it was nice to know it was happening. I turned to walk back into the kitchen glad that I'd made enough mac n'cheese for five, "You were asking for a favor?" I asked Booth who'd followed me inside.

"I got called in for a drug bust, and Rebecca had to go out of town for work this morning leaving me with Parker, and I don't want to have to miss dinner, but no one is else is prepped to help with the bust and if we don't do it tonight narcotics is likely to lose their lead." He rambled.

"Booth what's your point, what do you need?" I had an inkling that it had to do with the ten year old that had just taken a seat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Can you watch Parker for tonight?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I choked on the water I'd just taken a sip of. "By myself?.........." he nodded. " Booth I love spending time with you and Parker and I love Parker, but… by myself. I don't know if I can handle that. I mean ten year old boys are quite different from ten year old girls and I don't have any babysitting experience"

He reached out putting a hand on my shoulder, "Bones your great with him, he loves hanging out with you. All you have to do is feed him dinner and then you can watch a movie, or TV he brought his swim suit so you can go swimming if you're up for it."

"Booth…" I implored

"You'll be fine, I'm positive of it, please I don't know what else to do." He implored

Part of me wanted to be stubborn and tell him that there was no way that I could possibly watch his ten year old by myself, which I knew was ridiculous. "Ok it'll be fine. I hope. Are you sure you can't at least eat with us, I made mac n'cheese for you."

He groaned but smiled at the same time, "It's even better as leftover's Bones. Thanks so much." Using the hand, he had on my shoulder he pulled me to him and kissed me thoroughly.

That is until we were interrupted, "Eww! Can't you guys get a room? That's so gross." Parker stated from the doorway to the kitchen.

It wasn't the first time Parker had made that statement though and we'd discovered that it was simplest to just ignore it and move on so I turned to him. "Hey, why don't you go get on your suit and we'll go to the pool for an hour or so before dinner, I made mac n'cheese."

The disgust at watching grownups kiss was immediately wiped from the memory banks, "Bones you're so awesome. Dad did you hear that I get to go swimming and get Bones' mac n' cheese, bet you wish you didn't have to work." He finished before scrambling to the hallway to retrieve the bag he'd brought and running to change.

"Yeah Booth bet you wish you didn't have to work." I smirked as I turned to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Don't you know it Bones." He said closing the distance between our lips for a brief moment before pulling back. "I shouldn't be more than a few hours." He kissed my forehead, "Thanks again Bones."

"Anytime now get going I apparently have to put my swimsuit on." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you Bones, you know that?"

"Yes I did." I shoved him out the door before he stalled any longer, "I love you too." He smiled at me and I closed the door turning to face the unknown: hours alone with Parker. I took a deep breath this couldn't possibly be as bad as I was imagining it to be.

"Bones are you ready yet!" He yelled from the bathroom. I sighed and walked into my own bedroom digging out my suit. I could hear the excited little boy running around the living room now. It wasn't going to be so bad I promised myself, I opened the door and walked to the closet pulling out a set of towels. Just as I was turning to ask if he was ready, his hand grabbed mine and was pulling me from the apartment. "Let's go Bones!"

Five hours later, we were sitting on the couch watching the second movie that he'd brought with him. I looked at my watch it was coming up on eleven and I still hadn't heard from Booth, and Parker was nodding off he would be asleep for a couple of minutes jerk awake and then repeat the cycle. I set my lap top on the coffee table and turned off the TV, causing the little boy to wake again. "Bones…" he yawned, "The movie isn't over."

"Parker," I chuckled. "You haven't seen any of the movie you've slept through most of it. Come on you can sleep in the guest room until your dad gets here." Booth had sent him with his pajama's to change into after swimming, so I dug out a toothbrush for him and went back into the kitchen and loaded the dinner dishes into the dishwasher.

I went back ten minutes later to find Parker scrambling into the guest bed, I went over and tucked him in. "Bones why don't you and Dad live together?" he asked with a yawn.

The question took me off guard; I sat on the bed beside the little boy. "Well we both have our own apartments that we live in."

"Well that's silly dad spends most of his time here anyway, and when I spend the weekends with him we always come here."

"Well… you're right he does spend most of his time here. But that doesn't mean that he shouldn't have his own apartment." I tried to reason with the ten year old.

"That's silly two you love each other and you're my second mom Bones, moms and dads should live together if they love each other."

A flaw in his logic, "Your mom and dad don't live together, and they love each other."

"They don't love each other like you and dad love each other. Mom loves her boyfriend like you love dad that's why he lives with us. He's my second dad…" yawn "and moms and dads should live together." His eyes fluttered shut.

I sat looking at the little boy his statement having shaken me, I'm his second mom. He moved settling into the pillow. "Thanks Parker." I stood brushing kiss on his forehead turning off the lights but leaving the door open as I left the room.

I went into the kitchen packaged up the leftover mac n'cheese, washing the dishes, and running the dishwasher. I picked up the candy wrappers that were on the table, folding the blankets and fluffing the pillows in the living room. I looked at my watch 11:30, and still no word from Booth. I walked towards my room, he has a key he can let himself him, when I was stopped by the open door of the guest room.

I stopped and leaned against the door jam, and watched the rise and fall of the Parkers chest. He thinks of me as his mom. That thought kept running through my head. Until I heard the click of his keys in the lock, I heard him close the door and set his coat and keys down before he started tiptoeing down the hallway, but I couldn't tear myself away from the form of the little boy who had firmly latched onto my heart.

"Bones," he said stopping short when he saw me. He walked up to me, wrapped his arms around me, and looked at the little boy in the bed.

"Booth… he said that I'm his second mom." The arms that were wrapped around me got a little tighter, and he pressed a kiss to my neck. "He… asked why we weren't living together, and when I told him that we both have our own apartments he told me it was a silly reason and said Moms and Dads should live together." I let out a low laugh "I thought I had a flaw in his reasoning, and then he told me…." I took a deep breath, "that I was his second mom."

We stood there watching … our… little boy sleep for I don't know how long before he pulled one of my hands. "Let him sleep Bones. Tomorrow is Saturday." He was now bending down to scoop me up. I didn't have in me to fight it so I let him scoop me up and I just wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry me into the bedroom and set me down on the bed.

I pulled the covers over my body and then when he climbed into the bed I wrapped my body around his and his arms wrapped around me. "How was the bust?"

"Fine, it took longer than expected but it was fine." He stopped and breathed, "You're his second mom Bones, you have been for years. You've always cared about him since you learned about him. You've always wanted to teach him science and make sure he had everything you could give him. You agreed to be my village without ever asking for anything in return. You love him. You're his mom."

I smiled and nodded my head against his chest but I couldn't help a sole tear from escaping. I'd never wanted a child except for Booth's, when I'd decided that I need a progeny I wanted it to be mine and Booth's progeny, something I'd never managed to admit to anyone other than myself. But now out of nowhere I had a little boy that called me his mom and he wasn't just any little boy he was Booth's little boy.

"Booth?"

"Um" was the contented answer I got.

"Move in with me?"

He chuckled, "Bones just because Parker thinks that we should live together doesn't mean we need to right now."

"Move in with me." I pressed. The hand that had been moving in circles on my back stilled, "I want to give Parker his own room, I want to spend time with him when he's with you I want you to know that if it's your weekend I'm always here to look after him because he's my little boy to, I want to be able to tuck him in at night... I want you to call home where I call home; I want to know that when I come home from a long day at the lab you're always going to be there… Move in with me. I love you."

"Ok Bones, Ok. Now go to sleep will talk about it later. He pressed a kiss into the top of my head."

"I love you." I said softly

"I love you too." He whispered back.

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight shining in the room and an empty bed. Disoriented for a minute I sat up wondering where Booth was, before remembering that he probably had to take Parker back to his apartment early and he'd probably left me a note by the coffee like he normally did.

I pushed aside the covers and wandered down the hallway stopping when I heard the tinkle of Parker's laughter accompanied by that of his father. I took a step forward to see them on my couch watching cartoons eating cereal.

I smiled, and walked around the couch. "Bones come watch cartoons with us!"

"Hey sleepy head." Booth said softly.

"Morning," I laid a kiss on both their cheeks. "I don't think I can watch cartoons with you, I need to work on my book today. But you should feel free to stay and watch cartoons as long as you like."

"But Bones its _Danny Phantom._" Parker whined.

"Yeah Bones its _Danny Phantom._ Surely you can take some time out of writing your book to watch TV with your boys." He tugged on my hand, pulled me to the couch next to Parker, and wrapped his arm around us both after setting down his cereal bowl.

I looked at them and ruffled Parkers hair, "I guess I could watch a little TV." Parker let out a squeal of delight as the show came back on. The show was about a half human, half ghost boy I turned to them to tell them that this was physically impossibility that there was a half ghost half-human. But Booth was already looking at me shaking his head looking down at Parker and back at me. I looked down at the little boy laughing at something I didn't understand I smiled at Booth and then shook my head hoping to indicate that I didn't understand. He squeezed my shoulder in understanding.

I pulled the blanket off the the back of the couch and spread it over our laps, and snuggled into the couch to watch the cartoon boy fight off … well I have no idea…

* * *

**The ten year old twin boys I nannyed loved _Danny Phantom_ I'm talking hours of that show it was painful.**

**Tell me what you thought?**

**Babyrose**


	7. It's Ours

**Alright here's another chapter for you my lovely readers. I'm going to admit that this has been nearly finished for about a week know I just couldn't quite figure out how to do it. But I think I did it, at least ok this time. The time line on this is a little finicky. In relation to the last chapter it's about 6 months later but there are flash backs in it to inbetween points. Also this is from Booth's perspective. I think that's all you need to know now besides the painstakingly obvious that I don't in fact own bones.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – It's Ours

"Set the couch in that room." I told the movers turning to look at the house, our house, admiring how much it seemed to be a blend of both of us. The movers had been moving things into the house for hours, one truck for each of us.

A few months ago, she'd asked me to move in with her; originally, I'd thought it was a reaction to her spending some time with Parker and him informing her that she was his second mom. But I should have known better, Bones would never ask something like that without being sure. The next day she began talking about whether I should move into her apartment or she should move into mine. We argued over it for a week spending time assessing each other's apartments trying to figure out how we would merge all of our stuff into one of the apartments. It just wasn't possible.

We'd been at each other's throats all week. She'd eventually told me her cold rational scientific tone that it was unnecessary for her to accompany me into the field any longer and that I should go, we would discuss the prospects of our relationship at a later time. After that I didn't hear from her for three days.

Then at two in the morning, I opened the door to her pounding, "Bones, what are you doing here?"

She didn't answer but instead strode into the middle of my apartment, flipping on the lights as she went, before turning back to look at me. I just stood looking blearily at the woman I love wondering what an earth drove her to this rather irrational action. "I can't sleep." She stated and then stood there looking at me a moment longer before elaborating. "I can't sleep because you're not next to me… Which means I haven't slept in three days, because not only are you not next to me, but we're mad at each other."

"Bones…"

"I'm not really mad at you but I don't want to have to give up anything," she looked around the apartment at my stuff, "And I don't want you to have to give up anything either…I like this couch or I like my couch." She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head making that face she does when she's figured out a case. "So the only rational answer I can come up with is that we can't do this."

My heart fell she was breaking up with me because we couldn't figure out whose apartment to move into. "Bones, I know it's hard we'll figure it out. I don't want to lose you because we can't decide on whose dishes to keep…"

She threw her hands in the air, "Break up, who said anything about breaking up? Do you want to break up? I don't want to break up. No I think we should buy a house together, that way there's room for both of our things."

I couldn't help myself, I smiled. "I don't want to break up…" She stood there looking at me not sure if I was telling her the truth. "Come here Bones." I motioned her come over to me, she hesitated for a moment before she came over and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in my neck. "I think we can get a house, but we're going to have to pick a bed we don't need two."

She chuckled against my chest, "We should probably just buy one of those too." She relaxed into my chest, "I'm so tired she mumbled."

"Come on sleeping beauty let's get you to bed." I scooped her up and carried her to bed.

My thoughts were interrupted by a mover with a box, "Sir, where do you want these boxes."

I took one look at the label which read _Bone's Books_ "Down the hall second door on the left," her office.

I went into the kitchen and began unloading the pots and pans placing them into cabinets, remembering the fight we'd had over the actually purchasing of the house. After six months of looking we found a house, a little out of my price point but we'd found it. A four-bedroom townhouse in Georgetown that had room for two offices and a finished basement and a yard. It meant that there was a room for Parker, a guest room, a spare room that we weren't sure what we were going to do with just yet, I was secretly hoping that it would be a nursery one day, and the master suite.

We'd been sitting down to dinner when I'd mentioned something in passing about taking out a mortgage on the house when she stopped what she was doing and asked, "Why do we need a mortgage?" She wrinkled her brow. "I can easily afford the house without a mortgage." She said picking up the box with the tofu Kung Pao.

"Bones if you buy the house outright it's not our house it's your house." I said sitting back on the couch already knowing that she wasn't going to understand why I thought it was a problem for her to purchase the house out right.

"Booth, I'm buying the house for both of us, so it will be our house. Besides because of my books I can easily afford to buy the house, there's no reason for you to get a mortgage and on the house and then end up paying more in the long term when I can buy it now."

A little irritated I said, "Bones, I appreciate that, but I still want to help buy the house."

"Well Booth your being ridiculous, there's no reason why it can't be our house if I buy it, which would be the more financially stable option."

I picked up the sweet and sour chicken stabbing it with more force than necessary. "Never mind Bones you don't get it."

Apparently that was the last straw for her because she set down her plate and stood, "Your right Booth I don't understand what your problem is, but I already sold my apartment and all my things are in boxes so I'm going to go and buy the house tomorrow because it's the most rational and logical way to go about it… Now I'm not hungry anymore so I'm going to bed." And she stalked off towards the bedroom. I sat on the couch and stewed for a while and then watched some TV, wondering if I should just sleep on the couch but I couldn't resist the pull of my bed with her in it, even if I was frustrated with her I couldn't stay away from her and so I went to bed. I'd barely pulled the covers over my body when she wrapped herself around me in her sleep. Despite my frustration, I kissed her head breathing in the brown sugar and chocolate scent that was her and drifted off to sleep.

The next day I was at the office still stewing about what do with the house when a messenger walked in with a manila envelope for me. I took the envelope, and sent the kid out with a stare. I opened it up to find a house deed with a sticky note attached. It read:_ Booth, I know that you wanted to pitch in for the house and if you really find it necessary, you can pay me half over time, no interest necessary. But I don't want you too unless it makes you happy, I bought the house for us, not for me. I'll see you later. Love Bones._

So she did it, she didn't even talk to me again; she'd just solved the problem in her mind and went with it. I pulled the sticky note off and looked at the deed closely to see the both our names were on the deed. She'd really bought the house for both of us. I realized that I was being ridiculous, and stood to leave when she walked into my office.

"Oh you got it." She stopped and put her hands in her pockets, not knowing how I was going to respond.

"I got it." I looked at her, waiting to see if she was going to jump to defend her actions. But I couldn't wait any longer I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"You're not mad?" She questioned when we broke.

"I'm not mad, but I get to buy the new bed." She opened her mouth to protest. "Hey no complaints you bought the house."

"What are you doing?" My reminiscing was brought to an end by her question. I looked up form where I was sitting on the floor; I'd stopped putting the pans away in at some point during my musings. She was standing next to me setting the groceries on the counter.

I stood and wrapped my arms around behind her, allowing her to continue to unpack the grocery bags. "I was thinking about our bed that sitting upstairs waiting for us to use it." I said pressing my lips under her ear.

She allowed me to stay behind her for a moment before she elbowed me gently. "As fun as that sounds, everyone is going to be here in a few hours and I have to make the food and you need to finish putting away the pans that are all over the floor now before setting up the living room and dining room so we have somewhere to sit tonight."

I groaned, "Bones you take all the fun out of things."

"Hey you're the one that invited them tonight; I wanted to wait a week." She spun round to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "But we can try it out later." She said with a mischievous smile. "That would probably be easier on your back than the wall was."

My mind flashed to this morning when we arrived before the movers and the wall had provided the surface necessary. "Not fair." I kissed her soundly before releasing her and going back to putting the pots away.

"Who said anything about fair? Now put those pans away I'll never be able to cook anything if you leave them sitting on the ground."

Hours later the remnants of dinner were spread out on the coffee table in the living room, the only one I'd managed to be able to set up. The squints were all leaving and Bones was kissing her father good-bye as I tried to usher Sweets and Daisy out the door. Max walked over to the door I was holding open and extended his hand. Deciding that he was as close as I ever would have to a father in law I shook it and pulled him in for a hug. "It's a great house," he told the two of us before leaning in and whispering in my ear "but I think it needs some children."

I could help myself from laughing the man was incorrigible. "I'll see what I can do but first I think we need to unpack."

I pulled Bones to my side and we waved him and the squints away as she ask, "What does he want you to do that was so funny?"

"Nothing you should worry about Bones." I closed the door and locked it. I looked up and what currently felt like a rather empty house as nothing was unpacked and then down at her and realized that it felt like home. "Welcome home Bones" I said as I leaned down to kiss her. "Come on lets go test out the new bed."

She shook her head. "We can't leave all of this out; it needs to get cleaned up."

I grabbed her hand started to pull her up the stairs, "That will all wait we need to christen the house and the bed properly on our first night her and that will not happen if we clean up first."

"Fine." She said shaking her head following me up the stairs before her face broke into a smile and she ran ahead of me.

Rather than running to catch her I let her get ahead, I hadn't let her see the bed yet I'd just told her that I'd bought it. Early in the day, I'd taken the time to make it so when we went to bed tonight we wouldn't have to worry about it. I hear her stop and take in a deep breath. I rounded the corner to find her running her fingertips over the cherry wood of the sleigh bed admiring the clean white comforter that was on the bed and the end tables and dresser that matched the bed set. I stood in the doorway and let her take it in for a moment before I asked, "Well what do you think?"

She whirled around her face slightly flushed from running and her mouth open in shock, "its beautiful Booth. You did a good job picking it out."

I crossed to her grabbing her hand and pulling her around the side, "Well Bones should we try it out?"

"That's up to you, you bought it." She said as she ran patterns with her fingers around my chest in a barely there sensation that always drove me nuts

"It's ours Bones. It's up to us." I growled.

She giggled a little, pulled my shirt over my head, and then kissed my chest "Then." Kiss to my collar bone, "we," kiss to my neck, "should" kiss to my earlobe, "try" kiss to my jaw, "it" kiss to my nose "out" kiss on my lips. And that was all I could take before I pulled her into the bed with me.

* * *

**Alright now the last chapter didn't get all that many reviews, I think it only got one but I'm not positive. I'm not generally bother by that but I do need your help this time. I want Booth to propose in the next chapter and it needs to be ridiculous and over the top so I need your ideas to help me out. Maybe if you give me a really good one then the next chapter will be up even sooner. **

**Crossing my fingers for a new ep on thrusday. Thanks lovelies**

**Babyrose**


	8. Limbo

**Here it is. Chapter 8, an elaborate proposal which took me forever to come up with and then longer to write. For those of you that read the orginal one-shot well you have an inkling of what will happen. It's a little confusing the number of views in here but I think it make sense when you read it. You'll have to let me know if I'm crazy and it doesn't make any sense.**

**Fair warning elaborate proposals get long, in this case nearly 5,000 words.**

**I still don't own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Limbo

**Cam**

I stood on the platform holding the envelope he'd entrusted to me earlier that day. He'd slipped into the autopsy room early and asked that I stand waiting for her on the platform at 12:30. I'd asked him to explain what was going on. He'd stressed that it wasn't anything to do with a case but that I needed to be on the platform at 12:30 and in limbo at 7. Everything would make itself clear in a few hours.

So at 12:30 I stood in the middle of the platform tapping the envelope against my hand, watching the scrawled Bones while I waited for her. Moment's latter I heard, "Ange why do I need to go to the platform to get a note from Booth that Cam has, surely he can just give it to me himself when I see him for dinner tonight."

"Because Brennan it's romantic. Go up on the platform and get the note from Cam. It won't kill you." I turned to see Angela swipe her card and give Dr. Brennan a little push up the stairs. Dr. Brennan for her part did not look amused and stalked up onto the platform, holding out a hand for the envelope. I placed it in her hand, took a step back, and glanced at the grinning Angela and Dr. Brennan opened the letter and began reading the note inside.

The anger on her face melted away as she read the note, and then re-read the note and a smile blossomed on her face. She looked up at both of us, "I have to go the Airport," before she turned around and ran down the stairs to her office leaving us behind her.

Angela looked at my face and laughed, "He's proposing Cam don't panic just be in limbo in at 7 and don't expect any work to get done."

* * *

**Brennan**

It had been an uneventful few days in the lab I'd been working on some limbo cases and was in my office filing out the corresponding paper work when Angela came in demanding that I go out to the platform and get a note from Booth. I don't understand why he was having Angela tell me to get a note from Cam that was from Booth on the platform, but she dragged me out there and forced me on to the platform where I reluctantly grabbed the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

_Bones,_

_Standing on this platform was where we met for the first time. I thought that you were a lowly grad student and asked if you could point me to Dr. Brennan. You actually didn't answer me at first instead you kept looking at those bones on the table. I cleared my throat and you finally looked up and said, "So you're the latest imbecile they've sent me from the FBI." It was then that I saw your name stitched onto your lab coat: T. Brennan. I tried to apologize but you would have none of it and demanded to know what I wanted._

_I gave in a showed you the x-rays from my latest victim and you held them to the light for all of two minutes before you told me that they murderer was approximately 6ft using a fire axe. Before you handed back the x-rays and went back to looking at your bones. I pleaded and wheedled, used the best Seeley Booth charm I had to offer and it got me nothing, you'd had your say._

_And then I used it for the first time, I called you Bones. It was an instantaneous reaction. You're eyes smoldered as you flipped your head up to look at me before you stood up and walked around the table, standing inches from my face and growled, "What did you call me?" I shrugged and said, "Bones, you spend all of your time with bones I think it's appropriate. Now will you take another look at the x-rays you can't have possibly solved the case already."_

"_Go to hell." That was all you said before Zach came over and told me that if you were wrong to come back later. I wanted to laugh at the thought of a nerdy kid like Zach telling me what to do but I decided to hold him to it. So I left, "I guess I'll be seeing you later then Bones." And I strode out of the lab. Behind me I heard "Don't call me Bones." But I couldn't help myself from laughing I knew in that instant that you and I were going to have our fair share of problems but in the end, it would work out._

_So here is the beginning of the rest of our day, starting right where we started from here I need you to go to the airport and look for someone, you'll know him when you see him, in the arrivals area. Don't worry I already checked, there's no new case you have nothing to catch up on from limbo so you just have to do this. Don't harass the people holding the envelopes they know nothing more than you do, and the letters get shorter after this but don't worry they'll tell you everything you need to know._

_Love,_

_Booth._

I smiled and looked up at Angela and Cam, "I have to go to the airport," I turned and hurriedly went to my office pulling on my jacket and grabbing my bag pondering what on earth Booth was doing with this.

Half an hour later, I was wandering the arrivals area of Washington Dulles trying to puzzle out who I was supposed to be looking for. I was about to give up when my father appeared out of the crowd carrying nothing other than the envelope, "Dad what are you doing here?"

He smiled and gave me the envelope, "Giving you this Sweetheart." He placed a kiss on my cheek and disappeared into the crowd. I started to call out to him before deciding that if he'd wanted to stay then he would have. So in the crowds of baggage claim I opened the next letter.

_Bones,_

_This is where our actual partnership began, I had homeland security stop you for having a skull in your bag, and then I came to the rescue only you weren't so pleased about it. _

_But here is where it really started, not twenty minutes from when I picked you up, we were partners, Scully and Mulder. It's here that you always come back to; even when you run, you end up coming back to here. There is something about this arrivals area that manages to right everything in my world when you set foot in here. It means that your back, which that means that we're back that, the center is holding and will continue too._

_Next I need you to go to the Diner, our favorite waitress is working she'll give you the letter only after you've eaten, because I'm positive you skipped lunch today since I didn't drag you too it._

_Love, _

_Booth._

I looked around at the surrounding throngs and realized that he was right every time I came back here it felt like everything was back in balance again, like something had been slightly out of place and was now right. I folded the letter and walked back out to my car, I still didn't know what all this was leading up to, but it was nice to be reminded of all the places that changed us.

I sat sipping on the ice tea that I'd gotten with my salad munching on the remaining french fries at the diner counter when Sally handed me the letter. "Here you go Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth said not to give it too you until all the food was gone, but I don't think a few french fries count." I nodded and gave her my thanks as I opened the next envelope.

_Bones, _

_I don't think I need to detail all that has happened here, the list would be too long. But some of my favorites are when you agreed that I was right about making love, and when you met Pops for the first time. I really just wanted you here to make you remember how special this place is to the two of us and to make sure you ate something today._

_From here you're to go to my office, I won't be there so don't get too excited but Charlie will have the letter, feel free to sit in my office and read. I promise I'll see you later._

_Love, _

_Booth._

I folded the letter and took out my purse to pay the tab, but Sally shook her head saying Booth had covered it already when he brought the letter and had left her a generous tip. I nodded and headed out the door; I climbed into my car and drove towards the Hoover building.

Charlie was waiting for me when I got there he didn't even say anything he just opened the door and handed me the letter before the leaving, letting the door swing close behind him. I sunk into his office chair marveling at the view he had out of the office from behind that desk before I opened the next envelope.

_Bones,_

_My office. We'll what can I say about here. Did you know that you're the only one that is allowed to touch the things on the desk? It really bugs Charlie for some reason. Or did you know that I thought about kissing you in here nearly every day before we started being more than just partners. I still do but now sometimes you let me. What about the fact that I keep a folder with every newspaper clipping on us in the second draw on the left? Go ahead and look I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want you to see it, you know you want to. _

_You're here because we started at your house of reason and now you're in mine, they wouldn't let me have the interrogation room. But here is where we come to conclusions, question people who aren't guilty, and occasionally get drunk on scotch in dixe cups. _

_Now after you're done looking for the file of clippings in need you to go to the hospital, Angela is waiting for you in the ER._

_Love,_

_Booth._

I smiled setting the letter down and opening the second draw on the left and sure enough, there was a file full of newspaper clippings. Ones from our first case, the article done on the lab in our second year, ones from exhibit openings, and case related press briefings, all of my reviews. There was even an article from a tabloid when someone had found out that we were dating speculating that he was the real life Andy Lister. He'd stuck a sticky note to it telling me to deny it all I wanted he wasn't Andy but everyone else knew he was.

I smiled at that, Andy certainly had taken on more and more Booth like qualities over the years. I closed the file and slid the folder back into its draw. I sat for a few more moments looking out over the busy office space beyond his doors and smiled at how in control he must feel sitting back here, the true alpha male of the Homicide division. I stood somehow knowing the next letter would be happy so I walked out of the office taking pleasure in making the Bobbies' head bobble on my way out.

I walked into the waiting room for find Angela standing there holding yet another envelope. "Here you go Sweetie, let's take a seat." She looked around and spotted a few open seats in the corner, and lead me over to them. She took a seat and pulled out her phone as I sat next to her, and opened the letter.

_Bones,_

_We come here too often, that's all I really have to say. We've been shot at, to close to explosions, brain tumors there all too much. Every time we come here I'm worried sick, even when you just have to get stitches because you managed to get yourself stabbed with a scalpel. I'm always afraid that it's my fault that you're in here that if I had never asked for your help on a case that one time you would never have to go through all this. But then I remember if I hadn't asked and gotten you into the field then I would have never have met you. _

_I know that when I'm in here your worried sick. Angela told me you never left during my coma, that she had to bring close for you to change into. When I as in that explosion all those years ago you sat with me through the night blowing off your date again. Cam told me that when the FBI faked my death you threatened law suits against the hospital for hours, Sweets told me you filed one._

_This isn't a happy place for us but is one that is important to our relationship. While our memories of the hospital are not good now, maybe one day will be here for a good thing but for now, we have to remember everything that's brought us here and try to prevent it from happening again._

_Angela staid with you in case you needed her, but I think you'll be fine. Either way when you're ready go ahead and head home. Parker should have gotten home by now and he'll have the next letter. Don't worry there's not many more stops._

_Love,_

_Booth._

I let one tear run down my face before I brushed the rest out of my eyes and smiled at Angela. "You ok?" She asked softly wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I nodded slowly and just sat for a few minutes before I released a breath and stood. "Thanks for staying with me for Angela, but I have to go home and meet Parker. I'll see you later." She nodded and walked out into the parking lot with me before going to her vehicle. I sat at the steering wheel for a few moments longer before I pulled out my phone to send Booth a text message, fully aware that he wouldn't answer but I could help but ask: _Where is this going?_

I pulled into the driveway to find Parker waiting for me. "Hey Bones. Dad said to give this to you when you got here." He handed me the envelope "I gotta go get my homework done." And he strolled back into the house.

I walked in behind him, set my purse down, and tossed my keys in to the bowl on the counter walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat that we spend so much time on and opened the next letter.

_Bones,_

_I'm going to guess that you're sitting on the love seat that we spend our free time on. So why did I bring you home? Because it's just that, it's home. I love knowing that when I get home, you'll be here, and if you're not, you'll come back here. This is the place that we've started to make our lives together, where things have become ours and not yours and mine._

_I smile every time I walk through the door because this is our ultimate home base, you have the lab and I have the Hoover, but ever since we moved in here this has become the place that I want to spend my time because it guarantees I get to spend it with you._

_Take a break help Parker with his homework just make sure you're at the Founding Father's by six._

_Love,_

_Booth._

I looked up at the clock, 5 o'clock. I had about 45 minutes before I had to leave. I wandered into the kitchen where Parker was working on his math homework. I asked him if he needed any help he told me no, so I asked if he knew what was going on, yes he did. But when I asked him to tell me he looked straight at me and said, "Dad said you'd ask, he also said that I can't tell you." Parker had his father's discretion, if Booth told him not to tell me, he wasn't going to tell me so I moved around the kitchen cleaning up the snacks that Parker had pulled out. I made a cup of tea, went, turned on the news, and read an article that I'd been meaning to read for a while.

I walked into the bar to see a bowl of fruit and a glass of water with an envelope propped up in between. The bartender smiled and motioned to the set up before turning away to get the order of a couple sitting at the other end. I popped a strawberry into my mouth and opened the next letter.

_Bones,_

_So outside we sat in that bus shelter in the middle of November on my birthday because I needed it. In here, you've managed to convey that you don't think I'm stupid that you'll always be there for me and you'll always eat my fries, no matter where we go. Here was where you first dined and dashed, and where we've reconciled more differences between the two of us than created them. _

_Outside on the sidewalk I told you I love you for the first time and then stupidly, really stupidly I added "in a professional atta girl type a way." That was possibly the dumbest thing that I have ever said to you. Maybe it wasn't the right time for us but you defiantly had the right to know how I felt about you then and I'm sorry that I said it in that manner._

_I wanted to bring you here though because no matter what has happened this will always be one of those places that we come because it's happy and comfortable. So eat your fruit, I gave up on getting you to eat pie, and I'll see you soon but now you need to head over to Sweets office._

_Yes, the kid has an envelope for you._

_Love, _

_Booth._

I looked at the letter in my hands and out at the bar remembering all the happy things that had happened here, including shoving Jared off the barstool when he lied to me about Booth. I finished off the last of the melon, jumped of the stool, walked out to my car, and headed over to the Hoover building.

Sweets was waiting for me in his office, he handed me the envelope and went back to work he didn't say anything which was unusual so I just sat down on the couch and read the letter, I still couldn't figure out where all of this was going.

_Bones,_

_At this point, you're probably going crazy wondering what my intention is here but I promise you'll know soon enough, just trust me. So I brought you to the duckling's office, he'ss has been told to let you read in peace and only to talk if you talk to him._

_Here it was that I learn that we were more than just partners, we were at least coffee as well. It was here you decided that you wanted to have a baby, and then asked me for my sperm, all during a game. We normally put up a united front against any intrusion that Sweets tries to make but sometimes we let him in. We did just often enough that he determined we were in love with each other before we did. _

_All right, there's only two more stops and one last letter for you to read. From here you need to go to 1205 Forrest St. Hodgins is waiting for you. _

_Love, _

_Booth._

1205 Forrest St. I sat there puzzled wondering what on earth was there before I said goodbye to Sweets and walked outside and looked back at the Hoover building, grateful for the day that brought this into my life even if I hated it then.

The GPS wound me through parts of DC that I didn't recognize. I was an abandoned industrial district before I knew it, I'm sure that most of the building weren't in use for anything other than shelter for the homeless and crack houses. I pulled into a parking lot next to Hodgins car in front of one of the many abandoned buildings. I climbed out of the car and walked over to Hodgins who handed me another envelope and then climbed back into his own car and pulled away. I looked up at the building and then leaned against the hood of the car and opened the envelope.

_Bones,_

_This is the last letter and since you're probably not in your car with the doors locked, I'll keep it short. _

_You don't remember that this building but this is where I rescued you from Kenton over I our first year. I busted out of the hospital to save you despite the fact that I'd been blown up hours before. When I saw you hanging from the hook I realized that my heart was yours. _

_On that, I day I realized that I would do anything for you, and when you wrapped your arms around my neck and sobbed into my neck I knew that I loved you. It's only gotten worse in the last eight years. It went from being in love with you to not being able to go without you not just being in love with you. I struggled for six years before anything happened between us. Before we were together, I would wonder if I should do something but I don't regret a moment of it. This. What we have is everything, and without our past, we wouldn't have what we have now._

_Now you've been standing outside your car for way too long in a bad neighborhood. So please get back in your car and come back to the lab, we're waiting in Limbo for you._

_Love,_

_Booth._

There were tears running down my face as I folded the letter and climbed back into my car and fixed my make up before pointing the car in the direction of lab and setting off hoping to get some answer to what was going on.

* * *

**Cam**

It was 7:10 and we were all gathered in limbo. Angela was right absolutely nothing had been done today, everyone had been in and out carrying out Booth's plan, trying to figure out what exactly he was doing, but no answers were forth coming. We each only had snippets of what was going on.

I was about to leave the room when Booth swept in Parker on his heels, "Ok guys, Bones should be here any minute I want you to just stand here and listen and smile… I'm planning on her saying no but I have to ask." He looked at all of us before clapping his hands together, "Let's do this." We all turned to the stairwell just in time to her open the door and walk in.

"Booth what's this all about? You've had me all over the city all day and I have no idea what's going on." She came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Booth looked around at all of us before he walked over to her and kissed her, before backing away and taking a deep breath

"Bones, you work every day to find answers for love ones that have lost some one." He motioned around the room, "You work to find all of these lost souls their families. You've been searching for your family for decades but you've finally found them. We're all here. We're your family."

Now he knelt down on one knee and we all heard her gasp. He didn't pull out a ring but he did take her hand in his. "So Bones I'm asking you to make it official. Be my family. Marry me?"

The entire room was holding their breath waiting for her answer. The moment dragged out, only getting longer and the silence weighed heavier and heavier with each stroke of the clock.

She turned and slid her hands into her lab coat pockets and quietly walked up the stairs and we heard the door click closed before anyone said anything and then it was Booth that spoke first. "I didn't think that she'd say yes…" his shoulders fell a little. " Don't worry about it. Come on Parks I'll take you to your mom's house." He extended his hand to his son. "We'll be fine don't worry I'll see you tomorrow."

We watched the two Booth boys stroll out of limbo, and as the door was closing we heard, "I'm sorry dad." And Booth's response was, "Don't worry about it bub."

We all look at each other giving them all time to leave the building before we left; no one knew what to say. We trudged out of the building, all hoping that tomorrow they would be back: Booth and Bones, just like we remembered.

* * *

**Booth**

I clicked the front door closed on the house hoping beyond hope that she hadn't left in the amount of time that it had taken for me to get Parker to his mom's. I was in luck she was sitting on the love seat in the living room with all of the notes spread out on her lap.

I sat down next to her and she automatically shifted into me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest. I just held her for a few minutes before I whispered in her ear, "Bones, I love you so much. I'm not going anywhere." Which caused a sob to rack her body.

I don't know how long we sat but eventually she shifted her whole body so that she could sit and look me in the face. I ran a hand along her cheek wiping away the stray tears. "I love you, and I can't believe the pain that I'm causing you by not answering in the manner you want. But just can't, I don't even have a reason for you. I just can't." She said in a whispered rush.

"Hey stop it. I'm right here. I won't leave you just because you didn't say yes. I just wanted to make sure you know that I love you more than anything."

I lifted her chin so that she was looking at me again, for several moments we looked at each other before she finally said anything. "Don't stop asking. You're the one that said everything happens eventually."

I laughed and kissed her, "Ok Bones, I won't stop asking."

* * *

**Well I hope I didn't put any of you off to bad. I don't know when I'll have a new chapter for you given that the need of the semester is here. You'll just have to wait patiently for an update.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Baby rose.**


	9. Brownies

**I didn't think it would take this long but it did and so I apologize. This ends up being pretty sickly sweet and fluffy, but that's really all I'm capable of writing. It switches view points, but they're labeled so they should be easy to follow, it seems to work for this story. **

**Also I have absolutely no personal experience with this so it's all what my brains come up with on the topic.**

**If you didn't already guess I have to sadly inform you that santa did not give me the right's to Bones for Christmas so I'm only borrowing them.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Brownies

**Booth**

Brownies were quiet literally everywhere, when I walked through the door to the townhouse. There were brownies on the counters on the table and she was standing in front of a bowl of brownie mix pouring it into another pan. I looked at my watch as I set my keys down on the only spot of clear counter; I'd only left her at the lab a few hours ago. She must have come home almost immediately after that and started baking. "Hey Bones, whatcha doing?" I said walking to her attempting to wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek.

She instead batted my arms away and moved to slide the pan she was currently holding into the oven, before turning to face me. "Baking."

"Well I can see that, what's with all the brownies?" I said looking pointedly at the vast supply of brownies. "Is Parker's school having a bake sale?"

"No." She wrinkled her eyebrows "I don't think so at least. I just felt like brownies." She picked up a knife and began to cut the pan of brownies nearest to her. "Is there a problem with me baking?" I could sense that she was on the verge of tears, why I have no idea.

"Hey," I set her knife down and turned her into my shoulder wrapping her in a hug, "What's wrong Bones?" She hardly ever cries and yet she's crying over a ton of brownies, surely, there's something more to this.

She didn't answer though she just clung on to me burying her head in my neck clinging onto me, something had to be seriously wrong, the last time she cried like this was when she told me that everything happens eventually and she wanted me to keep asking. Eventually she straightened up and brushed the tears of her face and the hair that escaped the knot on the back on her head. "Sorry." She ran a hand over my now wet collar, "I got your shirt wet."

I looked at her hand before shaking my head, "its fine." I moved a hand to hold her head as she looked at me. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I presume that my hormones are imbalanced." She turned and began to cut the brownies again. Leaving me staring at her in disbelief, _her hormones are imbalanced,_ only Bones would have such a ridiculous explanation for crying.

"Any reason for your hormones to be unbalanced?" I dragged out the question.

All it earned me was another shrug as she turned around, "Not that I can think of. Brownie?" She said handing it to me.

"Yeah sure thanks." What the hell is going on? _Let it go, let it go_. "Ok well what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Oh I'm not really hungry I just feel like eating brownies, but feel free to order whatever you want." She shrugged and went back to cutting brownies. _The world is going to hell in a hand basket, Bones eating brownies for dinner._

The next day we we're at a crime scene with an only mildly disgusting body for us and all the sudden she was excusing herself covering her mouth as she ran to the nearest tree and began vomiting the contents of her stomach, mainly brownies, onto the ground. I ran to her yelling at the forensic techs not to touch the body. "Bones are you okay?" First tears over nothing and now vomiting at the crime scene, my whole world has been turned upside down.

She stood looking a little green, "Yeah I'm fine. I think they should send the body back to the lab, and … um… Cam should look at the body and Wendell can remove the flesh before I need to look at it again." She wiped her forehead with the back of her arm, "Can we go Booth?"

"Um, yeah, sure lets go." I wrapped my arm around her and directed the techs to ship the body back to the lab. She was quite on the ride back to the lab and when we got there she hopped out of the car, "Bones I'll grab your kit."

She just shook her head, "No Booth its fine I'll get it later. I need to talk to Angela. I'll call you when we find something. I'll see you later." She leaned into the car and kissed my cheek. "I love you." Before she closed the door and walked up the stairs.

"Bye" I told the closed door. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

**Angela**

"Angela, Angela" She grabbed me and dragged me off the platform, "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah I go that Bren." I shook her grip off my arm, "I'm coming. Jesus are you ok?" She slammed the door to my office and started pacing. "Bren, if you want help you have to talk. Is everything ok? You and Booth are ok?" Silence. "Brennan! What's wrong?"

She stopped and looked at me she looked terrified. "It's the only rational conclusion." She muttered to herself, and then started pacing again.

I grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at me. "Sweetie, what's the only rational conclusion?"

"The brownies, uncontrollable crying, fluctuations in my hormone levels, vomiting at the crime scene." She started doing the mental math before looking me dead in the eyes, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Okay… That's great!" I grabbed her and hugged her. But she didn't hug back she just stood there arms pinned to her sides. "Have you taken a test?" I pulled back from her to see her shaking her head. "Ok I'm going to go get Cam will just run the test here. Then you won't have to pee on a stick." She still hadn't regained any Bren like rationality she was just standing in the middle of my office; I've never seen her like this. "Alright you just sit down I'll just go grab Cam." I pushed her onto the couch.

Cam took a little cajoling something about the body had just arrived from the crime scene, she had paperwork to fill out, and she couldn't possibly just do me a favor. Until I mention that it was Brennan and desperately needed her to run a blood test. "What exactly am I suppose to run a test for?"

"Well apparently she's been crying, and she said something about fluctuating hormone levels, brownies, and… she vomited at the crime scene." I looked at her willing her to understand.

"Oh… Oh" a look of comprehension dawned she stripped off her gloves, "Oh let me just grab…" she grabbed what she needed and took off her apron and followed me to my office.

She was still sitting on the couch but seemed to have become much more Brennan. "Hey Cam. Um… sorry you don't need to to this I … I can just buy a test or go to the doctor." She said standing waving away Cam and myself.

"Nonsense. Dr. Brennan take a seat. What good is working in a lab if we can't use it when we need it?" Cam pulled her down and rolled up her sleeve to draw some blood.

"Sweetie do you want me to call Booth?"

"No… not right now I'll call him later."

Not that was necessary because at that moment I heard Booth in the middle of the lab, "BONES! Where are you?" He was standing on the platform staring around the lab searching for his partner.

I stuck my head out of my door and motioned for him to come to my office, he came at a running to my office and when he saw her sitting on my couch he pushed past me to her, I left to wait with came. Who needs to use their own office any way?

* * *

**Brennan**

"Sweetie do you want me to call Booth?"

"No… not right now I'll call him later." The words were no sooner out of my mouth when I heard him yelling for me in the lab, he must have pieced it together before he even got half way to the Hoover Building.

Before I had time to process his arrival he was kneeling in front of me concern evident on his face, "Bones how long have you known?"

He was hurt thinking that I was hiding something from him, "I didn't… I just put the evidence together in the car…... I wanted to know for sure before I… Cam's running a test now… I was going to call you when I had the results…" I wanted him to know that I hadn't been hiding anything from him. I looked into his warm brown eyes hoping to see understanding.

I didn't see it but he moved swiftly to sit next to me pulling me to him, "Ok Bones." We sat for a minute before he asked, "When will Cam have the results?" The excitement was evident in his voice.

I sat up and looked at him in disbelief, "You're excited?"

"Well yeah!" He moved a hand to rest on my abdomen, "Our little boy or girl might be in there Bones, of course I'm excited."

"But we're not married, you already have one child out of wedlock, and it was an accident, we did everything right." I finished on a sigh

"Well it's not for lack of trying on my part that we're not married and the child wouldn't be out of wedlock because we're together and one day maybe you'll say yes. I wouldn't want another child the way I have Parker because I don't get to see enough of him, but that wouldn't be the case." He leaned in a brushed my nose with his and keeping his forehead on mine, "As for it being and accident, sometimes the best things in life are surprises." Suddenly he pulled back concern was back, "Aren't you excited?"

"Well I have to admit that I haven't given much thought to being a mother to anyone other than Parker since your coma, let alone having my own child. Knowing that you're excited by the possibility and having had a few moments to process the possibility, given that if I am pregnant it was completely unplanned and I was not expecting it, I would be excited if I am pregnant." I held up my hand to prevent him from questioning my statement. "But as not all the evidence is gathered I won't get emotional about any particular outcome until the results are in." I stood from the couch brushing the wrinkles out of my pants, "While I wait I should go back to my office and work on my book, since I won't be able to do anything with the remains for a few hours. You're welcome to wait in my office with me or you can go to the Hoover building and I'll call you with the results."

He caught my wrist spinning me to face him, as he stood from Angela's couch, "I'll wait with you." He pulled me up against him and kissing me firmly arms around my waist and mine settled on his shoulders, "And Bones I think you should be excited even if you're not pregnant now because I think we should have a baby." I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face, for some reason the thought made me irrationally happy, he continued, "And we're going to start trying to night."

He started to move in for another kiss when we were interrupted by Cam clearing her throat. "I don't think that's going to be necessary." Both she and Angela were beaming.

"Really?" Booth asked wanting to hear the possibility reaffirmed.

"Really. Dr. Brennan," she nodded her head at me, "Booth, you're pregnant." She looked down at the sheet of paper she was holding, "I would say approximately four weeks, but you should go to your doctor to be sure."

Booth picked me up spinning me around before setting me down and kissing me soundly. Then there were hugs and from everyone Angela had told the lab, and somewhere along the way, Sweets had turned up congratulating us. Once all the hugs were done Booth announced that we were going to the dinner to celebrate with lunch. He swung an arm over my shoulder before I had a chance to protest, knowing the battle was lost before I'd had a chance to disagree. "As long as I get brownies." I sighed; apparently, I would be craving brownies for a while.

**

* * *

**

**Brennan - 8 Months Later**

The room was dark when I woke up besides the small beside lamp that was on next to the rocking chair, in which sat Booth holding a small bundle of blankets, which could only be our daughter. Booth was rocking the chair back and for slowly staring with utter adoration at the bundle of blankets. The small snoring noise alerted me to Parkers presence, asleep in the armchair.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily suddenly aware that I was extremely thirsty; spotting the cup on the table next to me, I took a sip.

He looked up smiling, "Hey there Mommy" he said in a hushed tone, "It's just after midnight, but I knew you wouldn't sleep through the night before you got to say hi to our baby girl again." He stood slowly making sure not to jostle the baby and came over to me. "She's just as beautiful as her mother."

I sighed tilting my head, he was always prone to exaggerating, "Booth she's a new born, in a few months she'll be gorgeous I'm sure but…." He didn't let me finish instead he just handed me the bundle of blankets and smiled as I inhaled suddenly, the fog of the pain medication they'd been forced to give me hadn't allowed me form a cognitive memory of the baby when she'd first been handed to me. She had his hair and my nose, and was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. "She's stunning."

He sat on the edge of the bed and I made room for him not taking my eyes of the tiny life in front of me, even as his arm wrapped around us both. "Have you settled on a name?" he pressed a kiss to my temple.

We'd been through hundreds of names for boys and girls in the last eight months and never really settled on one before I'd gone into labor a few weeks early. I looked down at the sleeping face as one name came to mind.

_There were his list and my list, a list of boys names we'd agreed on and one of girls, more lists of combinations of names to see how they sounded, laid out on the kitchen table and piles of books with baby names. Booth sat in the midst of them with his morning coffee waiting for me as I gather my things for the doctor's appointment. "What about Isabella?" He called to me "Then we could call her Iz, or Issy…" he stuck his head round the corner, "or Bella. What do you think?" _

"_I don't know. Why don't we talk about it later?"_

"_Bella. I like it." He stated with a firm nod, "Let's go" That's when the first contraction hit._

"Isabella Christine?" I tore my eyes from her sleeping face to look at his brown eyes, they were twinkling.

"I think its perfect Bones." He stroked a thumb over her forehead, "You're definitely a Bella aren't you?" Although it's not logical that she would know to respond to it, yet she opened her eyes at her name and blinked up at us. "I think she likes it Bones."

At that moment, the nurse came in and was checking my vitals and chattering quietly before she asked, "Have you picked out a name?"

"Yes." I nodded

"Isabella Christine Booth" Booth told her. It sounded perfect coming out of his mouth.

* * *

**If your inclined to leave me your thoughts please do otherwise have a Happy New Year.**

**Babyrose**


	10. Glasses

**Suprise! I Have another chapter for you, apparently my muse was cranking out ideas. Know I'm going to admit that episode 5.10 kind through me for a loop because the writers changed Brennan's view on marriage. Not that I'm complaining but it did through me for a loop on this story. But I believe I got it worked out, but alsa it means that there isn't another proposal just yet he will i promise just not yet. **

**So this part is really just short and sweet and fluffy, from Brennan.**

**Now just like every other chapter it will come as no suprise to you that I infact don't own Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Glasses

The words were blurry, not too blurry but just enough that they were starting to give me a headache. It seem to be happening more and more often I shifted to the article further away until it came into focus and continued to read the article trying to catch up on the stack of journals that had accumulated since Parker had moved in with us full time as opposed to Rebecca's and Isabella had started to crawl. Before she was crawling, she would for the most part be easy to watch, but once she was mobile nothing was safe.

The words were clear now but they were so small that they were still giving me a headache. I have to get more sleep, I set down the article and looked at my watch, 10:30, where was Booth. The Rico case he'd been working with the capital police seemed to be taking all of his time these days. It was the third time in a week that he was late. I picked up the article again holding it at just the point where it was minimally blurry and big enough that I could read it.

Just as I was finishing I heard him coming in through the kitchen, "Hey Bones," He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head and then rested his head on mine, "Why are you holding the article so far way?"

"It's blurry when I hold it closer and when I hold it where it's not blurry any more it's too small. So this is the best I can get for right know." I sighed setting the article down pushing off the couch and walking around to brush kiss across his lips.

He wrapped his arms around me. "It sounds like you might need reading glasses Bones," he pressed a kiss to my nose.

I however swatted him, "I don't need reading glasses, and I'm not that old." And moved away from him to start tidying up the room journals in one pile, baby toys into their appropriate boxes, storybooks on the lowest shelf where she'd pulled them off hours earlier. Parker's video games back into their cases and away. "I don't need reading glasses." I grumbled

"Bones there's nothing wrong with needing glasses, just be happy that you didn't need them before now and you all you need them for is reading." He moved around the room helping me pick up the mess that seems to accumulate every day.

I slid a book I'd pulled out to answer a question for one of my grad students, I turned to glare at him and leaned against the bookshelf. "I'm just tired Booth. I don't need reading glasses."

"Hey," he smiled that smile he has when he's trying to reassure me and it never fails to work, and walked over to me smoothing one of the tendrils of hair that escaped my bun over the course of the evening. "Either way, whether you need glasses or not you are still the most beautiful women I know." He kissed my forehead, and then lowered his head to place and opened mouth kiss on my neck as he hauled me upright and then whispered in my ear. "And Bones if you asked me you are downright sexy in glasses."

I smiled bringing my hands up to untie his tie as he pressed more kisses to my neck and jaw line. "I get it." I started undoing the buttons and ran my nails down his chest, "Go up stairs I'm just going to check on Bella and then I'll be in." He smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips before heading up the stairs.

I turned out the lights as I carried the teacup into the kitchen and went up the stairs hearing the movements of Booth readying for bed as I slipped into Isabella's room. Our darling little girl lay on her back sucking her thumb, her hair was the same shade as Booth's but it looked like she would have my curls. I pulled the blanket up over her sleeping body. To think if Booth hadn't insisted on working with me again all those years ago, I wouldn't have any of this. I wouldn't have Booth, Parker, or this beautiful baby girl, my Bella.

I turned on the monitor to our bedroom and switched the one to the living room off, remembering with relief when she finally started to sleep through the night. I noticed the parenting books that she much have pulled out and automatically moved it to where I could read the fine print. When had I started doing that? I shook my head I'm just tired, as I slid the the book onto the self, I don't need glasses I told myself firmly. And I walked back into our room where Booth pulled me into his arms and began to make slow, sweet, love to me.

The next day we all stood on the platform and Angela handed me the print out on the victim. Dam it. It was blurry, not much just a little bit, so I moved it just a little bit further away to bring the print into focus. Apparently I wasn't discreet enough because Angela asked, "Sweetie do you need glasses?"

I snapped, "I do not need glasses." I set down the print out rather forcefully, "I'm not getting old, and I do not need glasses." I snapped off my gloves and then stalked off the platform closing the door and sitting down at desk to work on my book. Which didn't help my temper at all because even the font on the screen was a little out of focus.

I spent most of the afternoon working on the book, once I increased the view from my regular 90 to 100 percent, but nothing was working out right and by three o'clock, I'd given up. I was going to go relieve the nanny early and spend the afternoon watching Parker's practice and playing with Bella.

I was shocked when I got home to see that her car was gone but Booth's was there instead. Well a day with the whole family would be just what I needed. I walked into the house expecting to hear Bella's laughter but instead I was greeted by the sounds of a re-run of law and order. I walked into the living room to see Booth's jacket and tie on the back of the sofa and the man himself seated watching the detectives work. "Booth, where are the kids?"

He switched off the TV and stood. "Well Angela called me, and so I came home and had Lily take them to her place for a while. It sounded like you could use some quiet time." Ok not quite what I'd had in mind but it would work as well to lift my spirits. "Oh" he jumped, "before I forget I got you something today." He walked over to the closet and pulled out a bag, "I actually bought you a whole bunch of something's today and you have to pick which one you like best and works for you." He started setting out glasses in every prescription with every frame possible and then he handed me a journal.

I wanted to be mad and I was trying to be mad but I simply couldn't be, he was trying to help. He took my silence for anger and jumped to defend his actions. "Look I know you don't want to believe you need glasses, and if these don't help then we'll figure it out what's making it blurry but this seems like the most basic answer."

I let him stew for a moment before I looked at the frames and chose the lowest prescription possible, slid them on, and looked at the article. Ok so may I need glasses. He was watching apprehensively wondering when I was about to be upset with him. I set down the journal and crossed my arms, "I guess I need reading glasses. I don't know why I was being so irrational about it… I just…" I dropped off hoping he understood as he always does.

"I know Bones I know." He walked around the couch and pulled me into his arms. "You remember what I said last night about you looking down right sexy in glasses." I chuckled into his neck, "Well I think that I was wrong." Now confused I pulled back and looked at him frowning. He smoothed out the frown lines, "That doesn't even begin to cover how sexy you are in those glasses."

Now I laughed and had an idea, stepping back from him, I had no idea why he'd wanted me do this at the time but over four years later I knew what this would do to him. I looked down at him over the glasses, "Now Mr. Booth do you know what the fine is for an overdue library book?" I took off the glasses and pulled out my hair tie shaking my hair out.

The reaction was instantaneous he growled and scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom. "Well as Lily won't bring the kids home for a few hours, I would sure as hell like to find out Dr. Brennan."

* * *

**Alright you know the drill. If your inclined leave a review other wise thanks for reading and I'll catch you later.**

**Side note on Bella's name, It's actually Harry Potter inspired. I love the nickname Bella just not Bellatrix. And I was infact rather frustrated when Twilight came out and made the name popular so when I have my own childern Isabella is out but I can use it for this as a conselation prize.**

**Babyrose**


	11. Chicken Noodle Soup

**Alright I have another chapter for you, I was recently ill and that's where the inspiration for this comes from. It's fluffy and doesn't really develop the story more, but I liked it so I'm giving it to you.**

**Guess what? I still don't own bones.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Chicken Noodle Soup

**Booth**

Parker had brought home a stomach flu bug two days ago, we thought it would be just him but before we knew it Bella was sicker than he was and miserable, she was crying all night from her crib and there were more bodily fluids than either of us wanted to deal with and then I got sick too.

Bones was brilliant though some how she managed to calm Bella long enough to get her to sleep and Parker was slowly being to feel better, I didn't have it as bad but she still worked to make sure my temperature broke and that I was sleeping enough.

That was until Monday morning came around she was downstairs when I woke up still fevery and feeling sick. She was partially dressed for work as if she couldn't decide if she was needed at home or if it would be ok for her to go into work since she'd missed Friday to pick up Parker from school since it was the nanny's day off. I glanced at the clock, 9:30; she was already at minimum and hour behind where she would normally be on a day like today.

"Bones." She turned from the newspaper and coffee and stood.

"How are you feeling?" She reached to pull my forehead down and brushed a kiss across it, she wrinkled her forehead in turn, "Not the most scientific manner for checking your temperature." Then she shrugged, "But I think your fever is gone."

"Well that's good news." I groaned collapsing in one of the kitchen table chairs. I inhaled and the scent of her coffee still made my stomach turn, so I pushed it away. "My stomach still wants to come out through my mouth."

She chuckled a little, "Booth your stomach can't actually come out through your mouth. But I can understand the sentiment." She scooped up her coffee and folded the newspaper before looking at me almost nervous, "Would you mind if I went to the lab for a little bit just to work on a limbo case and grade some papers?" She regarded me apprehensively for a moment before adding, "I won't be gone to long I'll be back at around three."

"Go Bones," I knew she'd probably be back closer to five but she had taken care of Parker on Friday when I couldn't get out to help her. "I'll take care of the kids today. Parker's starting to feel better so I'll get him to do his homework and Bella and I will figure something out to make her feel better."

"Are you sure? I can…"

"Go Bones you're itching to get some work done. Just don't stay too late." I stood and went to look in the fridge for something that wouldn't offend my stomach.

I felt her brush a kiss on my cheek and whisper in my ear, "Thanks Booth." Before she disappeared up the stairs to finish getting ready.

By the time she came back downstairs I'd found some cheerios that I'd managed to begin eating dry because the milk was making my stomach turn. She grabbed her bag promising again to be home by three and to not watch things that were inappropriate for Bella if she was down with me.

I woke up Parker got him to eat some cheerios as well and then had him start on his homework that his teacher had emailed me. Then I went to wake Bella.

My baby girl, with her mother's curls and grey blue eyes was sitting in her crib playing with a doll Angela had given her. She wasn't crying now, but there was evidence of it her cheeks were tear stained and her nose had been running, just like her mother. Never crying unless she couldn't help it.

When I opened the door, she set down the doll and lifted her arms whimpering for me to pick her up, "Daddy." I scooped her up and she buried her head into my neck.

"Ah baby you're burning up." She whimpered again, "come on let's get you some medicine and some food." I took her down stairs managed to get her to sallow the cherry flavored fever reducer feed her some cheerios before she began crying again her stomach was hurting, and then she vomited it all back up and felt better. I didn't though.

Eventually we were all feeling semi-human and I managed to get us all settled on the couch to watch _Up!_. Parker and I would like it for the movie, and Bella thought the talking dogs were hysterical.

* * *

**Brennan**

I was back at two thirty having wrapped up the limbo case from Friday. The house was silent, no crying, no TV sounds, and no laughter. I set my bag down in the entryway and took off my coat before walking into the house wondering if they were all napping.

Sure enough they were. My family all of them snoring on the couch. Parker was by himself on the love seat curled up under the Flyer's blanket he'd gotten Booth for the last Christmas. Booth was stretched out on the couch pillows piled under his head and his arms wrapped around Bella. She was lying on her daddy's chest on her stomach, her snores causing her ringlets to float and settle.

I sighed and picked my baby up to take her up stairs to her crib and gently shook Parker awake and took them both upstairs and got them into bed. Promising Parker homemade chicken noodle soup for dinner and giving Bella her bear before changing into my yoga pants and headed down stairs.

Booth was still asleep so I went through with my original plan I lay down on top of Booth and pulled the blanket over both of us. Instinctually his arms came around me and I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes allowing the exhaustion of caring for two sick children and a sick Booth for the weekend float away and then contentment of snuggling with Booth to take over.

* * *

**Booth**

I woke the room was glowing with the fall sunset. I tried to shift the little girl on my chest only to discover that she wasn't all that little. Still beautiful but not the girl I'd fallen asleep with. I looked at the clock, four thirty. Maybe she really did make it back before three; I'd only fallen asleep around two.

I lay there for a little while longer; upstairs I could hear Bella and Parker's laughter. Parker must have taken it upon himself to watch her when she woke up and we were sleeping. I smiled so glad that Parker loved being a big brother. I stroked Bones hair causing her to stir briefly before she looked up at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. It sounds like Parker and Bella are feeling better too." I motioned with my head up the stairs.

"They do sound happier than they have all weekend don't they?"

I smiled, "All thanks to your superior care." I kept stroking her hair.

She however got up off the couch and straightened her t-shirt. "Why don't you go shower and I'll get Parker and Bella to make dinner with me. Parker wants me to make chicken noodle soup." She smiled and offered me a hand to pull me off the couch and kissed me.

"You're amazing you know that?" I said holding her to me for a moment longer.

"Some one's told me that before." She kissed my cheek, "Now go shower." She disappeared up the stairs to round up the kids. I picked up the living room listening to the sounds of my family upstairs before dragging myself up the stairs past them and into the shower.

By the time I came down stairs Parker was setting the table and Bones was standing stirring the soup that she'd probably made from scratch, but wouldn't eat, holding Bella on her hip and the little girl was babbling, for the most incoherently, playing with my keys.

I wrapped my arms around them both kissing Bella on the cheek and then leaning into and whispering in her ear, "Marry me?" She smiled and one handily began serving the soup one handily into two bowls. She then handed Parker his bowl and gave me Bella's dinner and mine and picked up the plate with her own salad taking them over to the table and situated Bella in her high chair before she said, "You're the one that says everything happens eventually."

It's not a no and it's not a yes, but it is an eventually.

* * *

**I know, I know it's not the answer you wanted. Sorry it's coming soon.**

**On a different note I'm in Washington DC for the semester which is time consuming and inspirational all at once, but it means that for me to update I have to have time. I love you all but school has to come first. **

**Now being in DC for all of four days, I have already seen the Hoover building and taken numerous pictures. Did you know that there is a playground around the corner from the front doors that they always show us. Also I am know strangely bothered by the fact that they never get stuck in traffic because that's all there seems to be here.**

**Alright leave a review if your inclined and I'll see you later.**


	12. This Time

**Ok so i was going to write another rather elaborate proposal before this chapter that my friends is simply not goinig to happen. I might write it for _Enough for Now_ if at a later time I can but for right now this will have to do. If you read the orginial then I appologize this is basically an updated version, but hey why mess with what inspired this.**

**Nope still don't own it, they haven't yet actually given it it me yet.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - This Time

I opened the door to the house closing and locking it behind me. I hung my coat on the rack, slid my shoes off under the bench, and set the bag down. I walked into the living room laying my suit coat on the couch, stopping to removing my tie looking at the pictures and toys scattered around the room.

I quietly went into the kitchen, filled a glass of water, and looked at the latest pictures on the fridge. My favorite was the one I'd taken in the park a week earlier: she, Bella and Parker were playing on the Playground. She was pushing Bella in a swing, and Parker was standing on the swing next to them. Bella was laughing, and her mother had a huge smile on her face and twinkle of joy in her eyes as she watched our little girl play in leaves.

I put the glass in the dishwasher, and notice a bag of brownies sitting open on the counter. I smiled there was only one other time I could remember her ever indulging in a midnight snack of chocolate and that was for several months before Bella was born. I turned off the lights and walked up the stairs, the walls were lined with pictures of the children, of us, of the squint family, and paintings or pictures from her travels.

I stuck my head in Parkers room, the TV was running, but he appeared to have passed out watching a movie I didn't recognized. I turned the TV off, shut the door, and walked across the hall to look in at Isabella. She was on her back sucking on her thumb, her mother's curls fanning out around her head. I brushed her head with a kiss and pulled the blankets back up over her body. I quietly left the room and rounded the corner to see that the light was still on in our room.

I opened the door to find her sitting up in bed reading. It was the perfect sight. I couldn't ask for anything else, everything was right in the world as long as she was in here in our house with me, and our kids. She was wearing one of my t-shirts that seemed to dwarf her small frame and still looked adorable. Her hair was pulled into a knot at the nape of her neck and the glasses she'd finally given up and gotten for reading, were perched on the end of her nose, making her look every bit the genius she was. The _Journal of Anthropology_ was open in her lap.

"Hi" she smiled, and brushed the hair that had escaped behind her ear.

I leaned down and brushed a kiss across her lips, "Hi, what are you still doing awake, it's nearly one?"

"Waiting for you. I couldn't sleep and I felt bad for not having staid to help you with the paper work, but the nanny got sick and Parker needed pickup from football practice, Bella decided today was a day to throw a tempertanturm while I was on the phone with my editor, trying to get something done on my book." She sighed, "Anyway I decided to stay up for you."

"Its fine the kids come first always. Plus I stayed late to finish it all tonight so that we have all weekend without work." I said unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it into the laundry, quickly followed by the rest of my clothes. I pulled on my pj's and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I stood in the doorway for a moment as I watched her finish reading the article I'd interrupted earlier and then set the magazine on the bedside table, took off her glasses, and shook out her hair, before looking back at me. "Well are you coming to bed or are you going to just stand there and watch me." She patted my side of the bed.

I looked at her for a minute, "Marry me?" I asked as I walked over to the bed.

A look off shocked amusement washed over her face, "Why?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

I smiled back I hadn't expected her to say yes, she never did when I asked, not that she was saying yes. She would either say _everything happens eventually_ or she would explain all the reasons anthropologically that marriage was an antiquated ritual or unnecessary and then there was the first time when she cried because she couldn't give me the answer I wanted. I had tried asking her with flowers and candles and the whole romantic dinner, and several other over the top ways just to see if that would change her mind but it never did. I was never upset though I knew that she wasn't going anywhere, I just had to ask to make sure.

I peppered her with kisses, "Well let's see. I love you, and you love me. You are my family: you our son, our little girl, and the baby that's on the way…"

She interrupted me, "How did you know?" stopping me from brushing a kiss on her collarbone and made me sit up and and look at her.

I laughed, "You left the brownies on the counter, the last time you ate brownies in the middle of the night you were pregnant with Bella. How long have you known?"

"Since I opened the brownies at midnight, and then the pregnancy test confirmed. I am going to call the doctor tomorrow for an appointment. I was going to tell you before you asked me to marry me. Which I believe you were in the process of telling me why I should."

I kissed her on her lips before returning to giving her my reasoning. "We live together, do everything together. You drive me nuts and make me inexplicably happy at the same time. I physically hurt when you are hurting and would do anything to see you happy. You are my world. I think that's it. Did I mention that I love you?"

This time she kissed me, "You did tell me that. I love you too." I smiled, "But what I really wanted to know was why you asked just now?

"Oh that's easy. The sight of you sitting in our bed reading in your glasses and my t-shirt, you looked perfect and beautiful, it reminds me of everything I love about you." I kissed her nose and lay down.

She reached over and turned off the light before cuddling up next to me. The moonlight lit the room so I could see set her chin on my chest and look at me. "How about next weekend? In the backyard, with the spring flowers and cherry blossoms. Small, Bella and Parker of course, the squints, Sweets, Caroline, Russ and his family, my dad, your brother and parents. Plus anyone else you'd like from the FBI. Then we can all go out to dinner and dancing. We'll bring the nanny so she can take Bella and Parker home later and have her stay the night, while we stay in a hotel for the night." I chuckled she was too adorable when she was playing a joke on me. "I guess I should call Angela in the morning so that she can come with me to get a dress, nothing too fancy I'd say, maybe a sun or cocktail dress. White or cream for traditions sake, or maybe gold. You could wear your charcoal suit that you love or the black one I love... A gold dress and the black suit I think. I'll call Ange in the morning" She smiled.

"You're serious?" I choked out.

"Definitely" I she nodded, smiling at my confusion.

"Ok, next weekend it is then." A huge grin spread across my face, "One more question why did you say yes now, and not one of the other times?"

She laid her head down, "Well let's see. I love you, and you love me, we live together already. I physically hurt when you hurt and I'm happy when you're happy. We have two beautiful children and a third on the way. You're my family no matter what. We do almost everything together. You drive me crazy with all of your psychology stuff and gut feelings but you believe me when I have the science to back you up. I cannot ever picture myself without you anymore. There's a permanent place for you in my future Seeley Booth." She tapped my chest to make her point.

She moved her head to look back at me again, "And because this time it's just us in our home, where everything is perfect, there are no romantic over the top things, it is a spur of the moment unplanned question… Oh and you look so dashingly handsome in your Tasmanian devil pajama pants, watching me. "

I smiled and kissed her, "So much for a relaxing weekend, now we have a wedding to plan."

"You asked," she said as I rolled her over hands skimming under her shirt.

"I'm glad I did" I pulled the shirt over her head. And rained kisses down her neck.

* * *

The next morning I came down to find her putting breakfast on the table for everyone. Parker was already digging into his pancakes, and Isabella was playing with cheerios in her high chair. "Morning" I kissed her cheek and went to pour a cup of coffee.

We sat eating, Parker talking about his upcoming game, Isabella had taken to throwing the cheerios, when she looked at me, "Booth I'm keeping my last name."

I smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way, Bones."

"What are you guys talking about, why would you be changing your last name?" Parker asked confused.

She looked at him with a smile on her face, "Your dad and I are getting married." Isabella let out an excited laugh and clapped her hands together.

His face lit up, "Really, it's about time you guys. When are you doing it Dad?"

I chuckled, "Well Bones decided that next weekend would work. So next Saturday afternoon were getting married."

"That's cool," He smiled.

"There's one more thing Parker."

He looked at me, "I'm guessing it's good, which means I'm probably getting another brother or sister."

Bones blushed, "You guessed right."

* * *

**I apologize but I don't know how long it will be before i can update this. I will wrap it a little more sufficently I swear.**

**Now I don't know if you read the spoilers but if you have and you know what i'm talking about I actually felt like vomiting and then I realized that HH is a liar and very possible is lying. I'm not excited by the possiblity for it to happen in the show it derivates to much from the brennan I love, if it's them, but then again HH hasn't ever permanently made it go wrong sometimes I've questioned but it's always worked. I'm done venting**

**Babyrose**


End file.
